esencia de la flor
by maori kitsuki
Summary: Sakura dan ketiga temannya mendapatkan sebuah kotak. petualangan baru ada didepan mereka .akankah mereka mendapatkan kesialan?,cinta sejati?,atau pelajaran yang sangat berharga?.
1. Chapter 1: kotak misterius

_~~ esencia de la flor_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K(*)

Chara : Sakura,Ino,Ten ten,dan Temari

Genre : Adventur / Humor / supranatural

Warning :** alur cerita loncat loncat,OOC-pasti-,cerita sangat sederhana,AU,Typo,-pasti-,banyak teka tekinya!**

Summary : Sakura dan ketiga temannya mendapatkan sebuah kotak. petualangan baru ada didepan mereka .akankah mereka mendapatkan kesialan?,cinta sejati?,atau pelajaran yang sangat berharga?.

~ HAPPY READING! ~

**Konoha Senior Highschool 07.00**

"hy sakura!" sapa sorang murid yang dibalas dengan senyum ramah sakura.

"hey ino! Kau sudah membeli perlengkapan kita?" tanya sakura tanpa menatap gadis disampingnya, menghentikan jalan.

"ino?" sakura berbalik untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

"m-maaf sakura..aku lupa" katanya dengan menundukan kepala.

"uh..pig! lagi lagi kau keterlaluan!" kata sakura kemudian berlari meninggalkan ino.

"kenapa akhir akhir ini sakura sering menjauhiku ya?" gumamnya dengan wajah tidak berdosa dia melanjutkan perjalannya ke kelas.

X~x

"seharusnya aku punya barang yang sedikit berguna.." gumam sakura sambil mengobrak abrik isi lokernya

"uh..dimana ya aku meletakannya?" gadis itu mulai membuka buka setiap buku catatan yang ada dalam loker.

"untung aku punya sedikit..setidaknya ini daat menolongku dari aku segera kembali"

...BRAK...

"m-maafkan aku.." gumam seorang gadis

"ah..tidak apa! " sahut sakura, tiba-tiba gadis itu menarik sakura kedalam toilet siswi yang tak jauh dari ruang loker.

"haruno-san,ada yang harus aku sampaikan" kata gadis itu.

"a-apa itu?" sakura mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"jangan takut haruno-san.."

"ehm..baiklah,apa yang ingin kau katakan?" sakura berusah ramah,meskipun rasa takut mulai menjalari hatinya.

"aku punya benda yang mungkin sangat berguna untuk mu!" kata gadis itu sambil merogoh saku memberikan sebuah kotak dari kayu berukuran sedang kepada sakura.

"apa ini?" tanya sakura

"hanya sebuah benda, gratis!" desak gadis itu.'bagaimana ya?' sakura menimbang nimbang pikranya.

"baiklah aku terima,apa aku boleh membukanya sekarang?"

"hehehe masalah itu,kau boleh membukanya setelah jam dua belas malam nanti" bisik gadis itu,membuat tubuh sakura membatu."karena kaulah yang terpilih..".tanpa disadari sakura gadis itu mulai meninggalkan sakura didepan pintu toilet.'apa yang terjadi?' batinya.

X~X

Sakura berlari kearah koridor VI .'apa tadi hantu?' .'tidak mungkin..'

"maka hal ini dapat disim-.."

..BRAK..

'hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh..'

"m-maaf saya terlambat" kata sakura sambil menunduk

"oh..anda ya..Haruno – san" kata seorang guru dari dalam ruang kelas.'untung saja sekarang jam pelajaranya iruka-sensei yang terkenal baiiiik!' pekik hati sakura lega.

"masuklah.." kata guru itu ramah

"arigatou iruka-sensei.." balas sakura diikuti senyum yang tak kalah ramah.

"kita lanjutkan,maka hal ini..."

X~X~X~X~X~X

"kekantin yuk sakura!" ajak ketiga gadis didepan sakura

"tunggu sebentar,setelah aku menyelesaikan ringkasan in!" balas sakura kemudian memasukan semua bukunya ke laci meja dan keluar kelas bersama ketiga temannya.

"eh,ino kau tahu tidak kalau disini ada murid baru?" tanya sakura tiba-tiba

"oh...itu,si anak autis " jawab ino sambil memegang dagunya.

"bu-.."

"aku juga tidak tahu,kenapa sekolah kita menerima anak autis seperi dia,apalgi dia menjadi senior kita" temari memotong ucapan sakura.

"hey,buk-.."

"paling paling jiraya-sensei disogok dengan majalah dewasa lagi" sekarang tenten yang memotong ucapan sakura.

"dasar,tua tua keladi !" sahut ketiganya. sampai mereka tiba dimeja kantin,mereka tetap mengacuhkan sakura.

"bisakah kalian berhenti mengoceh.." sakura berkata lirih karena menahan amarahnya.

"kau suka pada dei-senpai? aku tidak percaya kalau kau ini lesbi.." potong temari

"aku hanya kagum,terkadang susah juga membedakan ino dengan dei-senpai,eh tapi dia laki-laki tulen kan?" tanya tenten

"lihat saja tubuhnya,apa dia punya dada sedikit cembung keluar?" tanya ino

"maksudmu,payudara?" tenten lemot

"kau ini seperti tidak pernah pu-.."

"BERHENTI MENGACUHKANKU!" teriak sakura membuat pengunjung lain dikantin tersebut memperhatikan ada yang tersedak bahkan memuntahkan makanan mereka.

"pelankan suaramu...bisa habis kita kalau ketahuan guru BK!" ino membekap mulut sakura yang hendak berteriak lagi.

"hey,sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum ada guru yang datang!" setelah itu,mereka pergi meninggalkan kantin dan berhenti berlari ditaman belakang sekolah.

"hmph...hah..hh.." sakura langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyak nya.

"tenangkan dirimu sakura.." temari berusaha meredam amarah sakura.

"hgh,untuk kali ini ino kumaafkan"

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya temari

"aku ingin bertanya tentang anak baru"

"maksudmu si bocah auti-.."

"bukan!" jawab sakura cepat.

"lalu siapa? Bukankah anak baru disekolah kita hanya si bocah autis itu?" sahut tenten

"kalian pernah melihat seorang perempuan berambut ungu panjang,err..kira kira tingginya sebahuku ?" kata sakura

"tadi saat aku pergi meninggalkan ino untuk mengambil peralatan praktek di ruang loker,aku diberi sebuah kotak berukiran mata panah" jawab sakura membuat dahi ketiga temannya berkerut,

"um..empat hari yang lalu aku juga bertemu dengannya." Sahut temari

"hah? Benarkah?" sakura histeris

"ya kalau tidak salah aku bertemu dengannya menggunakan jaket silver dan aku hanya melihat sebagian rambutnya,kalau tidak salah dia itu memang berambut ungu. dia memberiku sebuah kotak kayu yang ada ukirannya matahari" jelasnya

"oh..wanita itu ya? Aku juga bertemu dengannya! Apakah warna matanya violet?" tanya tenten

"ah ya betul sekali!" sahut temari dan sakura bersamaan

"ehm,aku bertemu dengannya waktu disamping perpustakaan,aku kira dia anak baru katanya sih dia itu anak dari sekolah lain yang sedang ingin mengunjungi temannya .aku juga diberi kotak kayu hanya saja ukiranya bintang .saat aku mau membuka kotak itu,dia malah melarangku! Katanya kotak itu hanya boleh dibuka pada hari dimana titik terakhir dari beruang besar.." setelah tenten selesai menjelaskan tiba tiba ino menutup mulutnya

"ada apa ino?" tanya sakura

"ini tidak bisa dipercaya.." gumamnya semakin membuat ketiga temannya bingung

TBC

R&R pliease?


	2. Chapter 2 : kotak misterius part 2

_~~ esencia de la flor_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K(*)

Chara : Sakura,Ino,Ten ten,dan Temari

Genre : Adventur / Humor / supranatural

Warning :** alur cerita loncat loncat,OOC-pasti-,cerita sangat sederhana,AU,Typo,-pasti-,banyak teka tekinya!**

Summary : Sakura dan ketiga temannya mendapatkan sebuah kotak. petualangan baru ada didepan mereka .akankah mereka mendapatkan kesialan?,cinta sejati?,atau pelajaran yang sangat berharga?.

~ HAPPY READING! ~

"ini tidak bisa dipercaya.." gumamnya semakin membuat ketiga temannya bingung

"katakan ! ada apa ino?" paksa sakura

"err..begini waktu kau tertidur sakura,waktu itu ada seorang yang datang kekamar kos kita! Aku yang mengira itu ibu kos kita akhirnya membuka pintu."

"lalu?" tanya tenten

"aku yang mengira dia anak baik baik akhirnya mempersilahkan dia masuk,tapi dianya malah gak mau..sebelum pergi dia juga memberikan ku sebuah kotak yang harus dibuka saat gerhana bulan kayu itu berukiran..apa ya? Aku lupa!"

"ah! Kau payah ino!" ejek sakura

"tunggu!" pekik temari

"ada apa?" tanya ketiga temannya yang lain

"apa hanya kita bertiga yang mendapatkan kotak misterius itu?" sambung temari,membuat mata ketiganya melebar.

"b-benarkah?" sahut ketiganya

"kalau begitu aku mau tanya .tenten kapan kau seharusnya membuka kotak itu?"

"dia mengatakan kotak itu harus dibuka pada hari dimana titik terakhir dari beruang besar" jawab tenten jujur.

"dan kau ino kapan kau harus membuka kotak itu?" tanya temar lagi

"aku harus membukanya saat gerhana bulan terjadi"

"dan kau sakura?"

"aduh aku lupaaaa!"

"kau payah sakura!" kata tenten

"jangan me-.."

TEEEEET...

"baiklah kita lanjutkan nanti dikoskosan sakura dan ino setelah pulang sekolah oke?" usul temari

"aye kapten!" sahut ketiganya

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"baiklah sekarang kita pergi,bawa kotak misterius itu masing-masing!" temari berjalan beriringan dengan sakura,ino,dan tenten.

"apa wanita itu akan muncul lagi?" tanya tenten

"menurutku tidak" sahut temari

"kenapa ini seperti dalam cerita ya?" tanya sakura polos

"aku juga tidak tahu" jawab temari

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kotak kotak ini?" tanya ino

"aku akan memastikan sesuatu" jawabnya tenang.

"baiklah kita sudah sampai.." kata sakura

"ayo masuk kedalam" tawar ino

"letakan kotak kalian dibawah dengan posisi memutar" kata temari

"ambilkan aku kertas.." kata temari entah pada siapa

tanpa banyak tanya sakura langsung menyobek selembar kertas untuk temari.

temari mulai menggambar ,pertama adalah gambar skema terjadinya gerhana bulan.

ketiga temannya hanya menatap bingung kearah temari.'untuk apa dia menggambar itu?' ketiganya berpikir .setelah menggambar sekema,temari kembali menatap tajam kearah ketiga temannya.

"bisa kalian lihat apa yang aku gambar?" tanya temari

"ya..kau itu menggambar skema gerhana bulan kan?" sahut ketiganya bersamaan.

"tepat! apa kalian mengerti kenapa aku menggambar ini?" tanyanya lagi yang dibalas dengan gelengan kompak ketiga temannya.

"oke,pertama menurutku ukiran dikotak kita masing-masing mempunyai hubungan satu sama lihat,bukankah semuanya menyangkut luar angkasa?" ketiga temannya mengagguk setuju.

"kita mulai dari matahari,matahari itu ukiran yang ada dalam itu bilang kalau aku boleh membuka kotak itu jika peri malam menghilang kalian mengerti arti ucapan itu?" ketiga temannya hanya menggeleng

"menurutku arti kata 'peri malam menghilang sekejap adalah saat gerhana ?"

"tapi masa sama seperti aku?" tanya ino

"tunggu sebentar! Lalu kotak kedua adalah milik tenten,ukiranya berbentuk bintang .arti kata hari dimana titik terakhir beruang besar adalah titik terakhir pada bintang yang dijuluki beruang besar." Ketiga temannya menggangguk

"titik pada rasi bintang beruang besar itu ada tujuh mungkin tenten harus membuka kotak itu saat hari ketujuh setelah menerima kotak itu?"

"tunggu! Aku menerima kotak ini seminggu yang lalu,berarti hari ini adalah hari ke..TUJUH?"

"ya ampun!" pekik tenten ,ketiga temannya menelan ludah.

"kemudian milik ino,aku perhatikan memang ukiranya tidak terlalu jelas karena ada noda hitam yang tidak dapat dihilangkan sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kotak milikku.'peri malam menghilang sekejap' menurutku peri malam yang dimaksud adalah terjadinya gerhana bulan"

"maksudmu kotak ini harus dibuka saat gerhana bulan?" tanya ino

"hn.." jawab temari

"kemudian kotak milik sakura,kotak milik sakura berbeda sekali dengan milik kita,aku masih bingung dengan maksud dari kotak yang jelas kapan kau harus membuka kotak ini,sakura?"

"eh,uum..aku harus membuka nya saat...ah ya! Saat jam dua belas malam nanti! Ya betul !"

"sudah aku duga.." sahut temari

"apa yang salah temari?" tanya tenten

"nanti malam akan ada gerhana bulan.."

"APA?"

"ya..berarti kita harus membuka kotak ini bersama" jawab temari

"aku tidak mau!" pekik ino

"kenapa?" tanya tenten

"apa kau mau kita celaka bersama?" sambung ino

"apa kau yakin kita akan celaka?" tanya balik temari

"um..firasatku mengatakan itu" jawab ino

"tapi,kalau kita membuka kita dapat menolong satu sama lain kalau kita celaka" ujar sakura

"jadi,kita sepakat untuk membukanya nanti malam...bersama-sama?" tanya temari

"uhm.." angguk mantap ketiga temannya

"malam ini kita harus menginap disini!" kata tenten

"sepertinya tidak buruk" gumam temari

X~X~X~X

"ugh..dingin sekali malam ini" ucap ino diatas tempat tidur disebelahnya, tenten membaca sebuah komik.

"apa aku boleh tidur? Hoaaaam...aku benar benar ngantuk!" ucap sakura

"tinggal tiga jam lagi,bertahanlah!" ucap temari

"andai saja waktu dapat dipercepat," gumam tenten

"siapkan kotak masing-masing" perintah temari,kemudian ketiga temannya langsung bubar dan mencari kotak masing masing.

"meskipun tinggal tiga jam lagi,tapi disini tidak ada perubahan apapun" ucap tenten

"kotak punyaku lusuh banget ya?" gumam ino

"sejak kapan?" tanya temari

"aku tidak tahu..tapi tadi aku menaruhnya dikolong tempat tidur hehehe"

"aku kira apa" jawab temari

"zzzzz" suara dengkuran halus menyita perhatian menemukan seorang gadis pink tengah terlelap diatas kasur dengan setengah badan berada dilantai dan sebuah kotak dalam pelukan gadis itu.

"kasian sekali dia..baiklah bagaimana kalau kita tidur sebentar,nanti kalau sudah tengah malam aku akan membangunkan kalian" usul temari,ino dan tenten tersenyum lebar sebelum ikut sakura ke negeri kapuk.

"dasar.." gumam temari

Sementara ketiga temannya tertidur,temari menyibukan diri dengan yakin,tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal dalam pikirannya.'apa hanya kami berempat yang mendapat kotak ini?'.'lalu untuk apa kami mendapat kotak ini?'.'apa tidak ada yang lain?'.temari memandang langit lewat jendela malam ini memang cerah,memungkinkan terjadinya. sosok lain tampak mengintai dibalik jendela ,ikut mengamati malam.

"tiga puluh menit lagi gerhana bulan ya.." gumam sosok itu

"sebentar lagi tengah malam,mereka tidur nyenyak sekali.." gumam temari

"oi! Ayo bangun! Sudah tengah malam.." kata temari kepada ketiga temannya

"hoaaam.." koor mereka kompak

"apa sudah gerhana?" tanya tenten sambil menggaruk belakang kepala

"ayo kita keluar sebentar lagi akan ada gerhana" perintah temari

"tapi aku ngantuk sekali..." gumam ino

"cepat cuci muka kalian sana!" perintah temari,kemudian ketiga temanya pergi ke kamar mandi ,lalu mereka membawa kotak masing masing keluar,tanpa mereka sadari sosok itu terus mengamati mereka.

"apa itu kotaknya?" gumam sosok tersebut

"dimana gerhananya,temari?" tanya ino

"tunggu sebentar lagi" kata temari

Disanalah mereka,dihalaman belakang kos-kosan,tiba-tiba temperatur suhu menurun ,membuat bulu kuduk mereka duduk memutar sesuai urutan kotak ,itu adalah perintah temari .lolongan serigala mulai bersahutan,menambah rasa takut dalam diri mereka.

"hey,temari! Kau tidak akan mencelakai kita kan?" tanya sakura

"aku tidak yakin" jawab temari

"hah! Apa kau bilang?,kau yang membawa kami kedalam masalah ini,dan sekarang kau tidak tau apa kita akan selamat?" ino tampak emosi

"sudahlah,bukankah kotak ini yang membawa kita?" kata sakura

"beruntung temari bisa memecahkan teka teki ukiran,setidaknya kita tau sedikit tentang maksud dari kotak ini" ucap tenten

"hey,lihat diatas sana!" kata sakura

"gerhana bulan ya?" tanya temari yang belum menemukan objek yang ditunjukan sakura

"bukan! Tapi dari arah selatan!" pekik sakura semangat

"sinterclas,huh?" kata ino

"mereka keren!" kata mereka kompak minus ino

Sebuah rombongan dengan kendaraan seperti hewan yang aneh tampak melintasi bulan .karena terlalu takjub dengan fenomena barusan,mereka tak menyadari perubahan pada tanah yang tadinya hijau mulai berubah menjadi berwarna putih dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran, kemudian angin berhembus dengan ganasnya..

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya sakura

"aku tidak tahu! Berpegangan yang erat !" perintah temari,setelah itu mereka berempat saling manautkan jemari mereka dan menutup mata. angin yang berputar cepat disekitar mereka membuat mata mereka sulit untuk melihat. lalu mereka terhisap kedalam lubang putih ,sosok yang sebelumnya mengintai mereka tampak terkejut,karena penasaran akhirnya sosok tersebut masuk kedalam lubang putih yang sama, sebelum lubang itu lenyap sempurna.

Sebuah ruangan putih,itulah hal yang lihat ,mereka masih belum sadar meskipun mata mereka telah membuka. mereka masih seperti sebelumnya,dengan tangan saling bertaut.'apa aku direinkarnasikan?'

"ino?" gumam temari

"aku ada dimana?" jawab ino

"dimana yang lain?" tanya tenten

"aku lapar" kata sakura

"hey! Sadar lah!" kata temari

"hah!" kata sakura,tenten,dan ino kompak

"hgh..kita terjebak dalam ruangan aneh ini dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana keluarnya" kata temari

"apa kau bilang? Jangan bercanda temari!" ino kehilangan kendali

"hey,bukannya kotak misterius itu yang menyebabkan kita berada disni?" kata tenten

"oh ya! Dimana kotak kita?" tanya sakura

"aku membawanya" jawab temari kemudian disusul tenten dan ino.

"bagaimana kalau kita buka?" kata sakura,dan disambut anggukan setuju dari ketiga temannya.

"satu..dua..tiga.." dengan hati berdebar-debar mereka membuka kotak itu dengan sangat pelan tak disangka sangka,ternyata selama ini isi dari kotak misterius tersebut adalah sebuah benda yang sangat sangat..

"HAH?" koor mereka kompak

"hanya sebotol kecil cairan berwarna hitam " kata tenten

"kau hitam? Kalau aku berwarna merah" kata sakura

"aku hijau" kata temari

"aku malah biru" kata ino dengan raut muka jijik memandang cairan dalam botol kecil miliknya.

"lalu untuk apa cairan menjijikan ini?" tanya ino

"menurutku sih un-.."

"jangan pernah mengejek _esencia de la flor _!_"_ kata sebuah suara dibelakang dengan jubah separuh menggantung dipundaknya dan tudung yang perlahan turun,rambutnya ungu ,mata hitam,apa mungkin itu gadis yang bertemu mereka beberapa hari yang lalu? Tapi kenapa tingginya menyamai mereka?

"kami para guardian,sangat menghormati _esencia de la flor,_dialah yang memberi kami kekuatan,kalian paham?" katanya lagi dengan mata tajam kearah mereka bertiga.

"apa itu eciance,asianse atau ARRRGGH...aku benar benar tidak mengerti!" pekik ino

"_esencia de la flor _adalah sumber kekuatan para guardian .mereka sangat memuja dan berhutang dari itu,jika ada seseorang yang berada di Vindalia dan mempermalukan _esencia de la flor._mati adalah penebusan yang tepat." Kata wanita itu, lalu mendekati ino. ino memundurkan tubuhnya,berusaha menghindar tebasan demi tebasan yang diarahkan wanita itu padanya.

"CUKUP!" teriak sakura,wanita itu menoleh pada sakura

"kau...TIDAK BOLEH MENYAKITI TEMANKU!" teriak sakura lagi

"oh..kau temannya ya? Baiklah bagaimana kalau kalian berempat aku kirim saja ke neraka secara bersamaan,eh?" wanita itu berbalik dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya kearah sakura dan tenten,namun keduanya dengan mudah menghindar setiap serangan.

"kalau begini aku harus memakai _esencia-ku_" gumam wanita itu disela-sela ayunan pedangnya.

"baiklah.._ lanza eléctrica" _ kata wanita itu hampir seperti bisikan. ruang yang tadinya putih tersebut mulai ditutupi oleh awan hitam beserta kilatan petir yang terus menyambar ,sakura,ino,temari,dan tenten saling bergandengan mencoba menguatkan diri mereka.

"_eléctrica, relám-"_

_TBC_

_R&R?_


	3. Chapter 3 : Untuk Apa?

_~~ esencia de la flor_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K(*)

Chara : Sakura,Ino,Ten ten,dan Temari

Genre : Adventur / Humor / supranatural

Warning :** alur cerita loncat loncat,OOC-pasti-,cerita sangat sederhana,AU,Typo,-pasti-,banyak teka tekinya!**

Summary : Sakura dan ketiga temannya mendapatkan sebuah kotak. petualangan baru ada didepan mereka .akankah mereka mendapatkan kesialan?,cinta sejati?,atau pelajaran yang sangat berharga?.

~ HAPPY READING! ~

Chapter 3: Untuk Apa?

"kau...TIDAK BOLEH MENYAKITI TEMANKU!" teriak sakura lagi

"oh..kau temannya ya? Baiklah bagaimana kalau kalian berempat aku kirim saja ke neraka secara bersamaan,eh?" wanita itu berbalik dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya kearah sakura dan tenten,namun keduanya dengan mudah menghindar setiap serangan yang dia terima.

"kalau begini aku harus memakai _esencia-ku_" gumam wanita itu disela-sela ayunan pedangnya.

"baiklah.._ lanza eléctrica" _ kata wanita itu hampir seperti bisikan. ruang yang tadinya putih tersebut mulai ditutupi oleh awan hitam beserta kilatan petir yang terus menyambar ,ino,temari,dan tenten saling bergandengan mencoba menguatkan diri mereka masing -masing.

"_eléctrica, relám-"_

"NEE-SAAAAAAAN" teriak seorang anak dari belakang wanita tersebut,reflek wanita yang dipanggil menengokan kepalanya kearah seorang anak yang setengah berlari.

"NEE-SAAAAN AKU RIN..-brak-" kalimat anak itu terpotong karena mukanya yang terjatuh didepan kaki wanita itu.

"ada apa kau kemari,suki?" tanya wanita itu

"aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari nee-san!" jawab anak itu

"tugas apa?" alis wanita itu berkerut

"tugas untuk..ah ternyata nee-san sudah bertemu dengan mereka ya?"

"mereka? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"itu yang dibelakang nee-san" tunjuk anak itu kearah sakura dan kawan kawan.

"apa kau yakin,suki?"

"tentu...aku melihat kemampuan mereka selama didunia! Mereka sangat ramah ,sangat sopan dan mereka sanga-umph...umph.." mulut anak itu langsung ditutup oleh tangan wanita itu,mungkin karena terlalu cerewet.

"apa benar kalian adalah yang terpilih?" tanya wanita itu

"err...kami tidak tahu" jawab sakura

"suki,kau telah menipuku!"

"hmph..hmph..hah..hah..nee-san! Tega sekali kau!." Tuduh anak kecil itu

"kau menipuku ya?" tanya wanita itu lagi

"tidak kok! Eh,keluarkan kotak kalian donk!"

"O-Oh.."

Kemudian sakura dkk mengeluarkan kotak misterius yang sudah terbuka berisi cairan .

"hgh...kalian memang yang terpilih" kata wanita itu

"maksudnya?" tanya temari

"cairan dalam botol kecil itu adalah milik _esencia de la flor"_

"apa itu,_esencia de la flor ?"_ tanya sakura

"_esencia de la flor_ adalah sebuah bunga yang memberikan kekuatan pada para guardian dan dijaga oleh guardian tingkat atas .maka dari itu _esencia de la flor _sangat dihormati."

"jadi setiap guardian memiliki tingkatan ya?" tanya tenten

"nee-san,sepertinya akatsuki akan datang, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi!" kata anak itu

"kita lanjutkan dirumahku,ayo kita harus cepat pergi!" kata wanita itu kemudian memanggil seekor burung dengan mata berkilat api.

"ayo naik!" kata anak kecil itu,kemudian burung aneh itupun melesat menjauhi area 'putih' tersebut.

Dilain tempat...

"ugh..sakit sekali" keluh seorang perempuan

"kalau aku tahu jadinya seperti ini,aku gak akan mengikuti mereka"

suara derap langkah kaki mengejutkanya .perempuan itu ingin bersembunyi tapi dimana ada tempat persembunyian,disini hanya ruangan putih,akhirnya dia hanya pasrah menunggu sekelompok orang yang berjalan.

"oh..anak hilang rupanya" kata seorang pengawal

"hahahaha lumayan cantik juga" kata pengawal yang lain

"kembali ke barisan" kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang ,laki laki tersebut menjulurkan tangannya.

"Madara.." katanya

"eh,um..karin" balas perempuan yang bernama karin tersebut

"kau pasti bukan dari sini kan?" tanya madara

"iya..aku tadi mengikuti teman-temanku"

"apa kau punya _esencia _dari _mage _?"

"apa itu? Maaf aku tidak punya,madara-san"

"baiklah,bagaimana kalau kau menjadi salah satu muridku..sambil menunggu temanmu kembali"

"aku setuju!" seru karin

"tunggu sebentar,ITACHI,PEIN,COME HERE!" teriak madara

"ya," jawab kedua-nya lesu

"kita kedatangan murid baru,"

"apa dia bisa diandalkan?," tanya itachi

"kalian setuju tidak?" tanya madara

"terserah kau saja,kami masih lelah.." kata pein kemudian kembali ke dalam keretanya bersama itachi.

"karin,sekarang kau sudah resmi jadi anggota akatsuki,ayo masuk ke kereta disana "

"Arigatou,madara-san "

Dirumah Anko Dan Suki...

"selamat datang dirumah kami!" ucap suki hangat.

"aneh sekali rumah ini?" gumam ino

"suki, suruh mereka duduk,aku akan menyiapkan makanan!" kata Anko,dan dibalas anggukan oleh Suki." Duduklah.."

"jadi untuk apa kami dibawa kesini?" tanya sakura

"kalian ini tidak sabaran sekali sih..." protes Anko yang berjalan dengan sebuah nampan berisi cairan merah.

"waaaah...minuman ini enak sekali!" teriak tenten histeris

"itu hanya sirup biasa kok," jelas suki

"namaku Anko Mitarashi dan yang di sebelahku Kitsuki Mitarashi " jelas anko

"ah..Anko-san jadi untuk apa kami dibawa kemari?" tanya sakura

"tidak sopan !, perkenalkan diri dulu donk!" protes suki

"um..aku Sakura Haruno ,ini Ino Yamanaka , Ten ten, dan Temari Sabaku" jelas sakura

"kalian dibawa kesini untuk membantu Kota Vindalia dari pemberontakan Akatasuki," ujar Suki

"siapa akatskuki,?" ino menghentikan acara minumnya

"sebuah grup yang mengadakan pemberontakan," jelas anko

"bagaimana cara kami untuk menjadi seorang guardian?," temari sedikit curiga

"dengan cara kalian harus meminum cairan didalam botol itu," kata Suki,membuat ke-empatnya hampir menjatuhkan rahang .

temari memberikan tatapan kalau semuanya akan baik baik saja,jika kalian meminumnya. karena takut dengan temari,akhirnya mereka meminum cairan itu.

"TUNGGU!" seru Suki

"uhuk uhuk," keempatnya terbatuk bersamaan tepat saat mereka meminum setengah dari cairan botol itu .

"kau..SEH,HACHI" temari tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bersin

"kenapa ..HACHI,kami jadi ugh..seperti ini HA..HA..HACHI!," sakura malah lebih parah.

"itu efek samping dari cairan _esencia _,mungkin serbuk dari _esencia _terbawa kedalam botol kalian," kata Suki tanpa dosa

"baiklah sepertinya aku harus menyembuhkan kalian dahulu," kata anko seraya berlalu kebelakang

"dia kemana HACHI ugh,suki? " tanya Tenten

"seperti biasa, membuat ramuan "

"ini dia.." kata anko setelah keluar dari ruangn dipojok sana dengan nampan yang terdiri dari empat botol berisi cairan putih.

"apa ini?,deterjen ya? " tanya sakura sambil memandang ngeri kearah cairan didalam botol

"ini ramuan untuk menghilangkan efek samping dari serbuk _esencia, _.ayo,diminum!," perintah Anko. dengan sedikit ragu lagi keempat gadis bumi itu meminum cairan aneh berwarna putih pemberian Anko.

"bagaimana?," Suki terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan keempat gadis didepannya yang duduk dengan pandangan kosong,seperti tidur dengan mata terbuka.

"agak mendingan sih,hidung kami juga tidak gatal lagi," ujar tenten senang dan disusul anggukan oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

"ada beberapa hal,yang harus kalian ingat disini," tiba-tiba nada suara Anko berubah serius.

"pertama,jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan anggota dewan di Vindalia,"

"Kedua,untuk sementara nama marga kalian akan diganti dengan nama marga 'mitarashi' agar kalian tidak dicurigai,"

"Ketiga,bersikaplah layaknya adiku karena nama marga kalian yang diganti,apa kalian mengerti?,"

"ya,kami mengerti !," ucap keempat gadis bumi itu bersamaan

"Suki,berikan mereka pakaian yang seharusnya dipakai di Vindalia," ujar Anko sebelum pergi.

Tinggalah Suki,dan keempat gadis bumi itu diruang tamu ,dengan Suki yang sibuk memilah milah pakaian .sementara Suki sibuk sendiri,Sakura dan teman-temannya berungkali menggeleng menanggapi model baju yang ditunjukan,mulai dari komplain tentang terlalu ketat,terlalu terbuka bahkan ada yang sampai terlalu menggoda karena saking tipisnya bahan pembuat pakaian itu.

"haaaah...aku lelah!,pilih saja sesuka kalian, nanti kalau sudah selesai beritahu aku diteras atas ya!," kata Suki sebelum berlalu meninggalkan setumpuk baju dan keempat gadis bumi itu.

"bagus sekali baju ini!," pekik Ino mengagumi pantulan dirinya dicermin

"menurutku masih lebih bagus punyaku dari pada punyamu!," bantah Temari

"apa kau bilang?," ino marah

"sudahlah,kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja," lerai Sakura

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

Perhatian mereka berempat langsung terpusat pada sesosok wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian Zirahnya,dia kelihatan dewasa.

"A-Anko..Nee-san?" kata sakura tergagap

"ini baju anggota dewan Vindalia, maaf membuat kalian khawatir,WAW..kalian cantik sekali!" puji Anko, membuat muka keempatnya bersemu tak karuan.

"sebelum aku memasukan kalian kedalam anggota guardian,aku ingin tahu elemen apa yang diberikan oleh _esencia_ kepada kalian," raut muka Anko kembali serius

"lalu bagaimana caranya?," tanya sakura seraya mengamati tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan panjang

"kalian tunjukan diluar,kalian harus memfokuskan kekuatan kalian ke tangan lalu aku akan melihat jenis elemen apa yang kalian kuasai," kata Anko sebelum keluar kemudian sakura dan teman-temannya mengekor.

"jadi ?," Anko menunggu mereka dengan duduk diatas sebuah batu besar

"hmm," mereka mulai mengepalkan tangan.

"Cukup," seru Anko dari atas batu kemudian menghampiri sakura

"kau,ikut kelas mage warna elemenmu merah," sakura mengangguk paham

"Ino,sepertinya kau harus ikut kelas rogue karena elemenmu berwarna biru,"

"kau,tadi kulihat elemen mu berwarna hitam,kau ikut kelas priest," tenten tersenyum

"dan kau temari,kau akan ikut kelas knight untuk warna elemenmu yang hijau," temari mengangguk paham.

"jadi..bisakah Anko-san jelaskan pada kami apa itu kelas dan bagaimana Vindalia," temari bertanya sambil membenarkan letak ikat rambutnya.

"panggil saja aku Nee-san,setiap guardian baru akan diajari cara mengendalikan elemen dimana para guardian belajar disebut Vindalia high school. disana ada guru,juga senior,ya..seperti sekolah di bumi,"

"kau tahu kalau di bumi ada sekolah dari siapa?," tanya sakura

"setiap anggota dewan pasti punya jadwal untuk turun ke bumi," terang Anko

"lalu,kapan kami masuk ke sekolah itu?,"

"besok,maka dari itu persiapkan diri kalian!," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan keempat gadis bumi itu.

sakura dkk kembali ke dalam, berinisiatif pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan,sekedar mengganjal perut.

"kita masak yuk,tenten! " ajak sakura pada tenten yang sedang mengotak atik jam pasir

"ayo! " tenten berdiri hendak menyusul sakura,tapi tangan temari menghalanginya

"bahan makanan disini aneh aneh,aku tidak yakin kau dapat membuat takut kalau yang dibuat oleh kalian itu racun," temari berkata dengan datar

"tapi,kita semua lapar-kan?," sakura membantah

"aku tahu,tapi lebih baik kita tunggu Suki saja " usul ino

Dilantai Atas..

"nee-san..kau yakin?," suki mendekati kakaknya

"pilihanku hanya itu,inilah harapan terakhir kita sebelum _esencia de la flor _menjadi kuncup," ujarnya dengan raut muka sedih,sedih akan benda yang sudah menjadikannya dan banyak guardian memiliki kekuatan, bunga itu menjadi layu karena _esencia _dari rogue, priest,dan knight dicuri .Vindalia akan menjadi kota mati jika _esencia de la flor_ kuncup.

"apa _esencia_ dari mage masih tersimpan?," tanya suki

"para guardian dari Mage masih menyimpanya dalam _anillo de fuego_ mereka," ujar Anko

"dan makin hari api itu semakin redup jika tak ada yang menjaganya," Suki ikut prihatin

"jika _esencia_ dari keempat gadis itu dijaga sampai perang nanti,aku rasa kita akan selamat," ujar Anko masih melihat pemandangan dilangit Vindalia

"memangnya kekuatan mereka tidak terpengaruh layunya _esencia de la flor _?,"

"tentu saja tidak,karena mereka setengah guardian dan manusia," Anko membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap adik kesayangannya.

"aku minta,kau untuk menjaganya..sampai aku kembali ,tugasku sudah selesai. untuk seterusnya kau yang menyelesaikannya," katanya sembari mengacak acak rambut ungu adiknya

"baik,nee-san! Oh ya,kapan nee-san pergi?,"

"dua minggu lagi,memangnya kenapa?,"

"tidak apa,aku kebawah dulu," pamit Suki setelah itu dia membungkuk memberi hormat

"aku percaya padamu..suki," gumamnya sambil melihat punggung adiknya yang semakin menjauh "maafkan aku karena selama ini tidak jujur " lanjutnya dalam hati.

~~TBC~~

**huh..hari pertama UTS udah bikin kepala saya pusing tujuh keliling...bagaimana dengan perkembangan fic ini? semakin buruk? gaje? ato ancur?**

**saya rasa semua keterangan diatas sudah cukup mewakili keadaan fic ini *cieelah-**

**saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para reader's yang mungkin sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal saya**

**saya ucapkan terima kasih **** sebesar besarnya **kepada

** no name,**

**cicccueimuts**

**harunokuchiki**

**sampai jumpa dichapter depan!**


	4. Chapter 4 : manusia setengah guardian?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K(*)

Chara : Sakura,Ino,Ten ten,dan Temari

Genre : Adventur / Humor / supranatural

Warning :** alur cerita loncat loncat,OOC-pasti-,cerita sangat sederhana,AU,Typo,-pasti-,banyak teka tekinya!**

**A/N:**

**halo semuaa! *author teriak pake toa-**

**di chap ini,akan saya keluarkan pemeran prianya...bagi yang suka nanti review ya!**

**dengan uang tabungan saya yang sudah banyak,akhirnya saya bisa menyewa artis artis top of the class ini *lho?-**

**maaf kalo nanti disini tokohnya sangat sangat OOC ^_^.**

**bales review dulu**

**harunokuchiki**

siapakah anda gerangan?

kok tahu kalau saya ngerjain ini fic di waktu rapat?

untuk request-an mu saya simpan dulu ya! lain kali saya buat ^_^

**cicccueimuts **

makasih banget karena mau mengorbankan review pertama di fic abal saya! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

jadi OC? ah..itu bisa kita bahas di chapter depan

kalo typo nih biyang keroknya *nunjuk Mi-chan yang lagi benerin lappie*

Mi-chan : ngapain master nunjuk nunjuk aku?

Suki :eh..gak kok! makin hari kamu maikn manis deh..

Mi-chan : *Sweetdroped-

**no name**

ya iya..saya tahu fic saya ini memang banyak typonya

yap ini udah diperbaiki! menurutmu ada perkembangan ngga?

**Jenny eun-chan**

makasih atas supportnya! *bungkukbungkuk-

sebenernya sih setiap saya bikin chapter entah kenapa sebagian fic saya malah ilang.

demi kenyamanan saya potong fic yang ilang itu di chapter depan hehehehe...sekali lagi saya ucapin makasih ^_^

**sabaku Yuri**

saya turut senang karena anda mau me review fic abal saya ^_^

untuk pair ShikaTema...niatnya mau gitu tapi..tergantung permintaan *nyenggol mi-chan*

lucu? waaah..makasih udah bilang fic ini lucu

**baiklah bagaimana kalau kita mulai ceritanya?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K(*)

Chara : Sakura,Ino,Ten ten,dan Temari

Genre : Adventur / Humor / supranatural

Warning :** alur cerita loncat loncat,OOC-pasti-,cerita sangat sederhana,AU,Typo,-pasti-,banyak teka tekinya!**

Summary : Sakura dan ketiga temannya mendapatkan sebuah kotak. petualangan baru ada didepan mereka .akankah mereka mendapatkan kesialan?,cinta sejati?,atau pelajaran yang sangat berharga?.

~ HAPPY READING! ~

"aku minta,kau untuk menjaganya..sampai aku kembali nanti. tugasku sudah selesai, untuk seterusnya kau yang menyelesaikannya," katanya sembari mengacak acak rambut ungu adiknya

"baik,nee-san! Oh ya,kapan nee-san pergi?,"

"dua minggu lagi,memangnya kenapa?,"

"tidak apa,aku kebawah dulu," pamit Suki setelah itu dia membungkuk memberi hormat

"aku percaya padamu..suki," gumamnya sambil melihat punggung adiknya yang semakin menjauh "maafkan aku karena selama ini tidak jujur " lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ruang Tamu Rumah Mitarashi..

"hoaaam..ngantuk sekali," tenten menguap selebar mungkin

"lama sekali sih,suki " keluh sakura

"kalau begini kita bisa tertidur di ruang tamu," ujar temari sambil membuka halaman majalahnya

"maaf menunggu,sekarang akan kutunjukan kamar kalian,mari.." suki berkata dari atas tangga penghubung antar lantai,kemudian sakura dkk mengekori.

"selamat malam semua," ujar suki sebelum turun dari tangga .

* * *

Pagi hari di rumah Mitarashi.

"Sakura,sakura,ayo bangun!"

"TOK..TOK..TOK Sakura!"

"Sakura,Sakura Ba-"

"KAU MENGGANGGU SEKALI!" omel sakura pada sang pengganggu tidurnya

"INI SUDAH SIANG BODOH!" si pengganggu tak mau kalah

"AKU INGIN TIDUR PERGI SA-,a-anko nee-s-san?" sakura syok melihat perempuan didepannya

"hari ini kau sekolah kan?," ujar Anko datar membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri

"i-iya..m-memangnya kenapa?,"

"CEPAT MANDI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMUUU!" geram anko lalu pergi dari kamar sakura

"nee-san..sarapan sudah siap," suki berkata dari ruang makan

"kau masak apa, suki? " tanya anko seraya menarik kursi lalu duduk manis

"hanya pasta dan roti,kurasa ini tidak buruk?"

"aku juga begitu,"

"hosh..hosh..maaf kami terlambat," ujar sakura lalu duduk disamping suki,berhadapan dengan Anko

"makanlah yang banyak,tes yang kalian jalani cukup berat ," Anko menyodorkan sepiring pasta pada Sakura.

"seperti apa ya ,tesnya," gumam suki

"eh,memangnya kau tidak ikut kami,suki?" tanya tenten disela sela kunyahannya

"aku belum cukup umur untuk masuk kesana,tahun besok sepertinya aku selama ini aku diajari oleh kakakkku sendiri," ujarnya lalu meihat anko yang sedang minum

"senang sekali bisa sepertimu," ujar temari

"tidak juga,terkadang aku mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih keras dibandingkan disana,"

"baru sehari saja sudah membuatku bosan," gumam ino sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi

"baiklah,suki aku berangkat kalian ayo ikut!" perintah Anko

"baik NEE-SAN" sahut mereka kompak

X~X~X~X~X

di ruang aula itu,Sakura dkk bertemu dengan anak perempuan berambut indigo yang sangat sangat pemalu.

"ini nomor pendaftaran kalian," Anko menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang

"oh,Arigatou An-,um maksudku Nee-san," balas Sakura gugup

"dia kakakmu,Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata

"ah ya,dia kakak kami berempat,lebih tepatnya kakak sepupu " ujar Temari membuang kecanggungan

"kalian,cepat masuk sana!" perintah Anko

"baik nee-san," balas keempat gadis bumi itu

X~X~X

"pertama,kami ucapkan terima kasih atas semangat yang kalian ..." Kepala Sekolah dari Vindalia High School membuka acara dengan pidato yang setiap tahunnya sama.

sakura dkk duduk dikursi. Ino dan Tenten mengangkat kepala mereka,seperti mencari sesuatu dan itu membuat sakura heran.

"sakura,toilet dimana ya?" tanya Tenten

"jadi dari tadi kau tengok sana tengok sini,hanya untuk mencari toilet? " tuduh sakura

"iya,cepat tunjukan dimana toiletnya?,"

"aku tidak tahu,tanya saja pada temari" balas Sakura

"temari,kau tahu dimana ada toilet?"

"tenten mau kesana? Ayo aku antar!" temari menarik tangan tenten kearah belakang

"hey Ino,kau kenapa?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Ino

"dia tampan sekali Sakura," Ino ngoceh sendiri

"kau..maksudmu yang kau bilang tadi laki-laki?"

"ya ya lah,memangnya ada perempuan yang tampan?"

"Dimana?" Sakura penasaran,dengan acak dia mulai mengamati beberapa pria dideretan depan,disana hanya sekelompok pria berusia paruh baya yang dilihat sakura.

"itu yang dipojok sana!" kata Ino histeris

"pojok?" Sakura ikut melihat apa yang ditunjukan Ino

"yah..dia malah pergi," keluh ino,Sakura makin bingung, sakura menghela nafas,dalam hatinya terbesit rasa rindu , mengingatkannya akan keramaian dikelas,teringat pada keseruan bersama teman teman juga para guru yang selalu meledeknya.

"baiklah,tes akan dilaksanakan setelah makan siang,persiapkan diri kalian masing masing ya!" Pemimpin dewan mengakhiri pidatonya.

"kemana perginya..?" gumam ino tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang ngos-ngosan dibelakangnya."percuma juga kalau begini,lebih baik kekantin saja," dan untuk kedua kalinya Sakura harus diseret paksa,seperti kambing mau disembelih.

* * *

Di Kantin..

"Ino,kau tidak mau jelas kau harus mentraktirku!" cerocos sakura

"apa-apaan kau,seenaknya saja memerintahku untuk mentraktirku,uang saku miliku kan tidak banyak" balas ino berusaha membela dirinya

"kau sendiri,dengan seenak pusar menarikku seperti kambing," timpal sakura

"kau memang seperti kambing kok," ino menutup mulutnya,menahan tawa.

"hey,berhenti me-"

"KYAAAAA SASSUKEEE"

Sebuah teriakan banyak perempuan mampu menghentikan perdebatan, Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah belakang.

Disana,tampak seorang pria dengan rambut pantat ayam tengah berjalan santai kearahnya ,lalu disebelahnya seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan senyum ceria,kontras dengan si pantat ayam.

"dia benar benar ada," gumam Ino,karena telah menemukan pria yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"ino,sebaiknya kita pergi,sebelum kita keinjek gadis gadis itu," kata sakura lirih

"ayo,Sakura" balas ino,

"NARUTO-KUUUUN"

"KYAAAA IMUUUUTNYAAA"

"mereka sangat merepotkan,ya kan?" gumam Shikamaru

"syukuri saja kalau kita ini memang populer," balas Sai

"hari ini Kakashi yang mentraktir,bagaimana" tanya naruto kepada keempat sahabatnya

"tidak buruk,"

"hn,"

"aku ikut saja,"

"hey kakashi,kau yang mentraktir ya?,"

"terserah kau," balasnya dingin

Setelah sampai dikantin,Naruto dan Sai langsung berebut antrian yang memang sedang sepi ,shikamaru berjalan dengan malasnya ke meja ,di belakangnya Kakashi dan Sasuke masih menampilkan wajah dingin mereka.

"jadi, masalah apa yang ingin kau ceritakan tadi malam,kakashi?" shikamaru memulai

"tidak usah dipikirkan," balasnya seraya membalik halaman novel

"kalian sudah dengar tentang guardian setengah manusia?,"

"ya,memangnya kenapa?" respon sasuke

"seperti apa sih mereka?,"

"yang jelas,sekarang penampilan mereka sama seperti kita .hanya saja cakra elemen mereka sedikit berbeda saat digunakan," jelas Kakashi

"maksudmu mereka punya kemampuan khusus?" kata Sai yang baru duduk

"aku sih menganggap mereka biasa saja,lagi pula pria disampingku ini juga manusia setengah guardian kok," ujar Naruto yang baru saja kembali sambil menunjuk Kakashi

"Hah? Jadi k-kau..." Sai dan Shikamru tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"jangan bahas itu,Naruto" desis Kakashi

"ibu kakashi itu guardian,sedangkan ayahnya itu manusia yang diambil untuk dijadikan guardian,jelas?" kata sasuke

"tapi kenapa mata kiri Kakashi sama dengan mu,sasuke?" tanya shikamaru

"Karena ibu Kakashi dulunya ikut clan Uchiha," jelas Naruto

"dan aku sangat benci seperti ini," gumam Kakashi tiba-tiba

"hee? Kenapa?" tanya Sai

"karena saat terjadi gerhana bulan sesuatu akan terjadi pada tubuhnya," jelas Naruto

"apa yang akan terjadi?,"

"kau akan merasa seperti saat nyawamu akan diambil," jelas sasuke

"dari mana kau tahu Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru

"aku ,sasuke , dan kakashi sudah tinggal dalam satu lingkungan,wajar kami tahu" Naruto membanggakan diri

"tapi kenapa jadi seperti itu,kakashi?" tanya Sai takut

"karena mata merah ini Cuma satu," balasnya datar

"hah?" balas keempatnya kecuali sasuke .

"sepertinya tidak ada hubunganya,kakashi" desis sasuke,kakashi menutup novelnya

"saat gerhana bulan,mata kiriku akan otomatis aktif."

"saat mataku aktif seluruh tubuhku akan mati rasa dan sesuatu akan terasa masuk ke dalam tubuhku,setelah itu aku tidak tahu karena hampir setiap aku mengalaminya,aku selalu terbangun di pagi hari dengan salah satu bagian tubuh yang sedikit aneh," jelasnya

"jadi suara teriakan kemarin itu.."

"ya,aku yang berteriak," desisnya,setelah itu kakashi langsung pergi dari kantin,entah kemana

"ternyata penderitaanya berat juga," gumam sasuke

"aku sendiri baru tahu kalau teriakaanya berasal dari mata anehnya itu," gumam naruto

"tapi kenapa dia pergi?" tanya Sai sembari menyeruput minumannya

"mungkin butuh waktu sendiri," balas sasuke

"sebaiknya jangan bahas masalah ini didepannya," kata Shikamaru

"memangnya kenapa?," tanya sai tanpa dosa

"kau tahu kan responnya saat menceritakan masa lalunya,dia kelihatan marah!" Naruto sampai menggebrak meja

"kendalikan dirimu,Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto,setelah itu mereka kembali berbincang- berbeda dengan keadaan kakashi yang sekarang,di taman sebelah timur,taman yang sedikit lebih cocok disebut hutan karena disitu hanya rerumputan hijau dan pohon sakura yang jumlahnya tak terhitung.

Bulan ini di Vindalia sedang musim semi,mekarnya bunga sakura menjadi pemandangan paling menarik bagi kakashi.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai didepan salah satu pohon Sakura,kemudian duduk bersandar pada pohon itu,semilir angin dan harum bunga sakura mampu menenangkan suasana hatinya.

Perlahan Kakashi mulai memejamkan matanya,digantikan oleh warna hitam kelam,tiba-tiba didepannya terdapat rerumputan yang luas dan sebuah batang kokoh ada dibelakangnya. "Kakashi.."

Suara lembut itu mengalun dengan indahnya ditelinga segera mencari asal suara itu."Kakashi..."

Suara itu masih bergema dalam telinganya disusul sebuah benda halus yang membelai pipinya."ibu?" .

"kakashi,anaku"

"tapi kenapa-"

"maafkan ibu,nak"

"ibu tidak bersalah,ayahlah yang bersalah," ujar Kakashi

"kau masih membencinya?,"

"setiap rasa itu datang,rasa benciku pada ayah akan semakin besar"

"kau ingin tahu penawarnya?,"

"aku sudah tahu,cukup lupakan saja ayahmu maka semuanya akan beres," ujarnya kesal

"apa kau merasa lebih baik?" kata ibu kakashi lembut

"biasa saja,dan kenapa sekaramg ibu berada disini?"

"ingin menengokmu,apa salah seorang ibu menengok anaknya?"

"lupakan itu,apa penawarnya?," kakashi bersandar pada bahu ibunya

"kau merasa nyaman jika ibu berada disampingmu kan?"

"ya,itu sejak dari dulu"

"menurutmu kenapa kau merasa nyaman disamping ibu?" ujarnya sambil mengelus punggung kakashi

"karena...mungkin perlakuan ibu yang lembut,"

"nah..kau sudah tahu,jadi jangan salahkan ayahmu lagi,dia sudah cukup menderita karena teriakanmu setiap malam gerhana," wanita itu berdiri memunggungi kakashi

"ibu,ibu,tunggu aku! Aku belum selesai bicara! IBU!"

"hah..hah..hah.." heterokimia itu terbuka,sang pemilik masih mengatur nafas.'ibu,apa tadi benar? Apa penawarku hanya berada disampingmu? Tapi sekarang kau sudah tak bersamaku,apa yang harus kulakukan?'.

* * *

Ruang Tes...

"Sakura,aku sangat takut" kata tenten saat melihat sebagian peserta yang menangis

"tenang tenten,cukup mengepalkan tangan dan beres" ujar Temari

"tapi aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa,"

"kita bisa minta bantuan Anko," ujar Ino

"hey,Sakura kenpa kau diam saja?"

"hah? A-aku hanya gugup," balasnya

"Baiklah sekarang nomor urut 907,908,909,dan 910" panggilan dari toa dewan juri mengagetkan mereka

"jangan takut,biasa saja" Kata ino kepada tenten,tenten mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'priest'

5menit kemudian...

"cakra ku keluar,yey!" teriak tenten lantang saat keluar dari pintu ketiga temannya langsung memeluk tenten erat."dilanjutkan nomor urut 911,912,dan 913"

"Ganbatte sakura!" temari dan Ino menyemangati

"hm..do'akan aku ya!" kata sakura,kemudian dia berjalan ke ruang 'Mage'.

Dilain tempat...

"hey..dimana Kakashi ?" tanya Sai yang merasa dirinya dan kakashi tadi dipanggil

"nah itu dia,dia sudah masuk ruang 'rogue'," tunjuk Naruto

"aneh sekali itu anak," gumam Sai sebelum membuka pintu ruangan 'Knight'.

* * *

Sakura dkk membuka kasar pintu rumah keluarga ,sakit diperut mereka telah membutakan mereka akan tata krama.

"lapar ya?" tanya suki setelah meletakan Sup

"he eh" balas keempatnya

"hey,suki!" temari memulai

"ya?"

"apa ukiran dari setiap kotak kami mempengaruhi kekuatan kami?,"

"jadi,kau masih memikirkan hal itu?"

"aku serius!,"

"ha!,kotak itu hanya kotak yang aku temukan digudang belakang rumah,sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apapun. kekuatan itu akan melemah jika tidak digunakan,bukan karena bedanya ukiran kotak bekas itu! Hahahaha" tawa suki

"padahal aku sudah senang sekali karena ukiranku paling tidak ada hubungannya," gumam Sakura

"setelah ini bereskan semua ya.." seketika keempat gadis bumi itu langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan suki.

* * *

Kediaman Hatake...

"Tadaima.." seorang pria jangkung tengah membuka pintu .sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari bibir tipis pria itu melempar semua perlengkapannya sembarangan. langkahnya terhenti saat kedua maniknya menemukan sebuah foto keluarga, mata heterokimianya mulai menelusuri siapa saja yang ada didalam foto .kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum seraya membuang foto itu.

"Kakashi?,"

"Sasuke,sudah pulang?" balas Kakashi

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," katanya datar

"duduklah," kakashi mempersilahkan sasuke untuk duduk dikasurnya

"masalah mata kirimu," kata Sasuke to the poin

"aku malas membahasnya," celetuk kakashi

"kau clan Uchiha kan?" tanya sasuke

"setengah uchiha dan Hatake," balasnya dingin

"tapi kenapa paman obito tidak merasa sakit saat gerhana bulan ya?"

"karena dia sudah bukan guardian," jawab kakashi

"bagaimana kalau kau tidak usah jadi guardian?,"

"kau ingat ambisiku diwaktu kecil kan?,"

"kau memang Uchiha,kakashi!" kata Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan kakashi

"terima kasih," gumam kakashi

**~~Tbc lagi~~**

**yosh minna! saya update lagi nih fic galau juga kalau gak nerusin nih fic ^_^**

**saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah me review! dan kepada teman teman saya yang dikelas**

**kalo mau review langsung di fic saya duuunk! *nglemparin bakiak-**

**sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Tenshi-sama?

_~~ esencia de la flor_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K(*)

Chara : Sakura,Ino,Ten ten,dan Temari

Genre : Adventur / Humor / supranatural

Warning :** alur cerita loncat loncat,OOC-pasti-,cerita sangat sederhana,AU,Typo,-pasti-,banyak teka tekinya!**

Summary : Sakura dan ketiga temannya mendapatkan sebuah kotak. petualangan baru ada didepan mereka .akankah mereka mendapatkan kesialan?,cinta sejati?,atau pelajaran yang sangat berharga?.

~ HAPPY READING! ~

"kau memang Uchiha,kakashi!" kata Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan kakashi

"terima kasih," gumam kakashi

* * *

Vindalia senior high..

Seperti disekolah biasa,sekolah yang dihuni para guardian ini sudah ramai pada pukul tujuh. guardian diklompokan berdasarkan pembagian kelas kemarin.

Sakura memandang iri kearah Tenten dan Temari yang dengan cepat berinteraksi dengan guardian lain.

Saat Sakura berbalik,pemandangan yang paling menyedihkan malah muncul didepannya,Ino yang dikerubungi banyak laki-laki.

"beruntung sekali mereka," gumam Sakura putus asa

"hey,sakura!" seseorang menepuk bahunya

"oh,temari"

"perkenalkan ini Mei,"

"salam kenal,Mei"

"oh..ini yang namanya Sakura,kalian sama-sama mitarashi tapi kok berbeda," balasnya pedas

"dia itu...mirip neneknya,ya! Betul" temari membuat alibi

"oh...salam kenal juga bebek pinky!" kata Mei dengan menekankan kata 'bebek pinky'.membuat semua anak disitu ikut menoleh kearah ini tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghabisi wajah didepannya."dia mirip bebek?," kata sebuah suara

"lihat rambutnya aneh begitu," sahut suara lain

"eh,dia adik sepupu anko-senpai,ya?"

"tidak mungkin!" bantah yang lain

"ARRRG-"

"maaf semuanya,aku harus kebelakang" ujar temari sambil membekap mulut sakura

"menurut saja,sakura" bisik temari

Kemudian temari membawa sakura ke belakang gedung aula,hal ini tak lepas dari perhatian banyak anak ,temari selalu menasehati sakura agar menjaga sikap,mengingat tempat mereka sekarang bukan lagi di bumi.

"aku harap kau tak mengulanginya,"

"aku mengerti," balas sakura

"masalah Mei,aku minta maaf"

"ah,tidak apa!"

"ya sudah,kita ke perpustakaan yuk!"

"memangnya ada?"

"aku sih tidak tahu nama tempatnya,yang jelas disana tersedia banyak buku," ujar Temari

"jam pelajaran akan dimulai,temari!"

"ayolah,lima menit saja!"

"haaaah..baiklah" sakura hendak berbalik tapi sebuah suara membuat keduannya berhenti,mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH CALON GUARDIAN,DIMOHON UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI RUANG AULA,TERIMA KASIH"

"berkumpul lagi,huh?" gumam peringatan,temari langsung menyeret sakura ke ruang aula.

Disana terdapat Anko yang berdiri diatas mimbar aneh,sedang membolak balik kertas,entah apa itu.

"pengumuman untuk pembagian kelas dapat kalian lihat di papan ini,bagi yang lolos secepatnya untuk mengemasi perlengapan dan pindah ke asrama utama,jelas?"

"jelas," koor semua kompak,

"yey! Aku lolos!"

"hahahaha aku lolos!"

"huuaaaaaaa"

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH"

Berbagai teriakan tampak menghiasi ruang aula,termasuk sakura sampai berjingkat jingkat saking mereka mempunyai esencia khusus.

Berbeda dengan empat gadis yang senangnya berlebihan ini,dipojok ruangan berdirilah tiga pemuda yang terkenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi mereka.

Setelah semua bubar,tinggalah Anko diruang itu dengan beberapa lembar kertas tampak menumpuk di mejanya.

Alisnya berkerut saat menemukan kejanggalan salah satu biodata calon guardian,

'Hatake?'

Sejenak dia berpikir,nama marga itu tampak aneh.

'mana mungkin ada marga baru?'

'sebaiknya aku tanya genma,'

X~X~X

"Genma!," teriak Anko

"Anko?"

"aku butu laporan hosh tentang daftar keluarga bangsawan!"

"oh..aku tahu,kau mau mencari jodoh dari keluarga itu kan?,baiklah aku-"

"AW!" teriak Genma karena barusan tulang keringnya ditendang oleh Anko

"ulangi lagi!"

",ini dokumennya" genma menyerahkan sebuah gulungan,dengan cepat Anko mengambilnya .

"kau pernah mendengar,marga Hatake?"

"Hatake? Kurasa aku pernah mendengar,sebentar" celetuk Genma

"Hatake...hanya keturunan percabangan dari Clan Uchiha," jelas Genma

"mungkin dia bangsawan ya?"

"aku tidak yakin," balas Genma

"tapi disitu dari clan Uchiha kan?," desak Anko

"disini tidak ada penjelasan lain!"

"aku harus cari tahu!,"

"memangnya ada apa? Kok kelihatan penting dan darurat seperti itu?,"

"kau sudah menerima kabar tentang Akatsuki?," tanya Anko

"oh,Madara Cs,huh?"

"aku takut kalau orang ini termasuk mata-mata Akatsuki,"

"kok?"

"bisa saja dia memakai nama marga yang asal-asalan,"

"memangnya dia yang kau maksud siapa?"

"kau kenal Hatake Kakashi?,"

"tidak,aku baru mendenar nama itu kali ini saja,"

"ya sudah,terima kasih bantuannya," Anko segera berlalu dari kantor Genma.

Sekarang dalam otaknya terdapat benang kusut 'apa benar dia mata-mata Akatsuki,?'.lalu clan Hatake itu dari mana?,dan siapa sebenarnya Hatake kakashi?

Tak beberapa lama sebuah bohlam yang bernyala terang menampakan diri di atas kepala Anko.

"aku tanya saja sama Sakura!," celetuknya tiba tiba.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Anko berlari menuju rumahnya.

Hatinya sangat senang saat menemukan solusi masalah yang hampir membuatnya streesss sesore ini.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu,Anko langsung masuk ke yang ia dapati hanya sebuah ruang tamu kosong,bahkan Suki tidak ada.

"kemana perginya mereka?," kemudian Anko menepuk jidatnya."ampuun,aku kan menyuruhnya ke asrama,kenapa aku bisa lupa begini? ," dia berbalik hendak keluar rumah.

"Anko-neesan?," langkahnya terhenti

"Suki?,"

"nee-san sudah pulang?,ayo kita makan siang bersama!" Suki menarik ujung baju Anko

"maaf suki,aku tidak bisa," kata anko lesu

"hm,tak apa" Suki memberikan sebuah senyuman

"adik pintar,nee-san akan mencari Sakura dulu,"

"jaa ne.." Suki melambaikan tangannya

X~X~X~X~X

Sakura dan ketiga temannya sedang berkumpul di kamar Tenten.

Mereka sedang mendengarkan cerita ino yang terkagum kagum pada sesosok pemuda bergaya rambut pantat ayam,yang tak lain adalah uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa kali ino sampai mengguncang salah satu bahu temannya,berusaha meyakinkan.

"kalian tahu,dia itu anak bangsawan!" celetuk Ino

"ya..ya..aku tahu kalau dia memang bangsawan!" balas Sakura malas

"biarpun kau bilang dia pangeran,Neji tetap pangeran dihatiku," celetuk Tenten

"kau tidak rindu,tenten?" tanya temari

"sedikit sih.." jawab tenten disertai rona merah dipipinya

"sepertinya..." Ino menggantung kalimatnya

"apa?"

"temari dan Sakura belum mendapat target," celoteh Ino

"memangnya harus?," sewot Sakura

"toh ,kita hanya menolong Vindalia kan? Buat apa cari target,memangnya lagi berburu apa,?" timpal Temari

"ya kan,disini banyak pria yang ganteng,kalian bisa incar tuh salah satu dari lima bangsawan terkeren!" Ino masih ngotot

"lima?" temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"bangsawan terkeren?," ulang Sakura

"Yup! Yang pertama pria dengan kecerdasan tingkat tinggi,Nara Shikamaru"

"Lalu si pria imuuuut Namikaze Naruto,Sai Shimura yang murah senyum,Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dingin,lalu...satu lagi julukannya apa ya?,aku lupa!"

"kau harus belajar menguping lagi,ino!" celetuk Tenten

"tunggu,kalo tidak salah namanya...Hataro,eh bukan! Hatake Ka...ah ya! Hatake Kakashi,"

"kau yak-"

"apa kalian tahu siapa Hatake Kakashi?,"

"Anko-nee!," sorak mereka berempat

"ada apa kau kesini?," kata Temari

"aku ada misi untuk kalian,sebaiknya sakura saja atau kalian ya?" Anko frustasi

"cepat katakan?," tuntut Ino

"begini,Kalian aku suruh untuk menyelidiki tentang lima bangsawan itu,mau kan?"

"kau mau menjadikan mereka murid khusus?," tanya temari

"atau mau menjadikan salah satu dari mereka suamimu?," timpal Ino kesal

"hey! Kalian seenaknya ya! Sudah! Lakukan saja tugas kalian!"

"sampai kapan kami harus melakukannya?,"

"tidak dibatasi,begitu kalian mendengar berita tentang mereka,segera lapor aku!," ujar Anko sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"dia kenapa sih?," tanya Ino

"mungkin dia lelah terlalu lama menjadi single?," celetuk Sakura

"bukan!," bantah Temari

"kok?" tanya Tenten

"mungkin saja dia mendapatkan misi,tapi karena setahunya kitalah yang akan menjadi dekat dengan anak bernama Hatake kakashi itu,mungkin kitalah yang harus memata-matai langsung anak itu," jelas Temari

"kau jenius Temari!," puji sakura

"terima kasih,"

"jadi?,"

"apa rencana kita berikutnya?," tanya Sakura

"kita butuh sesorang yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan tujuan awal,mudah bergaul,dan pandai mengorek informasi," ujar Temari seraya menulis sesuatu di notenya

"dan semua kriteria itu tepat mengarah pada,"

"Ino yamanaka," kompak mereka minus Ino sendiri

"serahkan saja padaku!" sorak Ino

"rapat selesai,langkah selanjutnya serahkan saja padaku," ujar Temari sebelum berdiri

"kau sangat cocok jika berdampingan dengan si Jenius Nara itu!" celetuk Ino

"jangan mimpi Ino!" sewot Temari yang sudah berlalu

"besok akan terasa indah,ya kan Sakura?" tanya Ino disertai seringaian dibibirnya.

"mungkin...um ino aku pulang dulu ya!"

Gedung Asrama Priest memang berjauhan dengan Gedung Asrama Gedung tersebut dipisahkan oleh taman bunga lavander yang sangat luas.

dalam manlam yang dingin,Sakura berjalan dibawah cahaya lampu taman,aroma bunga lavander membuatnya nyaman.

"_Daijoubu itsumo..chantto waarateruyo_.." Sakura bersenandung kecil

"_Demo dare to itemo nanni katarinai.."_

"hah...andai saja aku dapat mendengarnya langsung.." keluh Sakura

"bagaimana ya,kabar ibu.." Sakura menengadah,memandang langit Vindalia

"persetan dengan semuanya.." sebuah suara menarik perhatian sakura,perlahan sakura mulai mendekati asal suara itu.

Sakura terus berjalan hingga tubuhnya merasakan suatu hawa panas memancar dari taman belakang .

Sakura terus mendekat sampai akhirnya dia menemukan guardian lain yang sedang menunduk lesu.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura bergerak mendekati sosok misterius itu,jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat mengetahui jaraknya dengan sosok itu semakin dekat.

"maaf-"

"JANGAN BICARA PADAKU!" kata sosok itu,masih membuang muka

"kau ke-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG,JANGAN BICARA PADAKU," teriak sosok itu membuat Sakura terdiam.

"malam ini idah ya?," gumam Sakura,sosok disampingnya tidak merespon

Sakura bernyanyi sangat lirih

_"anata ni aitakute kurushiku naru yourowa.._

_harisake soudayou.." Sakura bernyanyi sangat lirih_

_"dareka wa omoute konna kimochi nannda sobani ite hoshi.._

_anata hodo sukini nareta hitto wa inaino_

_donna miraidato shitemo anata wawatashimo" _

ada sedikit jeda,Sakura mengambil nafas

_"unmei no...hito.." _

sakura mengakhiri lagunya masih menengadah keatas dengan mata menutp.

Tanpa disadari Sakura,sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya,menoleh kearah Sakura.

"terima kasih," lirih sosok itu ragu

"untuk apa?," sakura menoleh ke arah sosok itu

"kau..nyanyianmu membuatku nyaman,"

"tak usah sungkan,Aku Sakura Mitarashi," Sakura menjulurkan tangannya

"uhm..aku.." sosok itu menggantung kalimatinya

"tidak apa jika kau hilang ingatan,aku panggil kau tenshi-sama saja,ya?"

"tenshi-sama?," ulang sosok itu sambil menjabat tangan sakura mengayunnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya.

"hanya nama itu yang melintas dikepalaku,"

"..."

"ku lihat tadi kau berteriak frustasi,sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

"tak usah urusi aku," ujar sosok itu dengan menundukan kepala

"hey! Kita baru saja berteman,aku tidak mau moment pertemanan kita rusak secepat ini"

"tapi-" sosok itu kembali menoleh ke arah sakura

"mata kirimu kenapa berdarah?,sini aku obati!" sakura langsung menarik puncak kepala sosok itu hingga dia lah yang lebih tinggi.

Tanpa peringatan,Sakura langsung merobek kain dilengan sosok itu sebelum dipakai untuk membersihkan darah.

"kau merusak pakaianku," desis sosok itu

"kau kan laki-laki,masa kain sobek sedikit langsung ngambek,"

"AW! Sakit Tau!" teriak pria itu karena ikatan sakura yang terlalu kuat

"nah,beres!" sakura menepuk nepuk tangannya,

"ini sudah biasa.."

"jangan diulangi lagi," Sakura memberi peringatan.

Hening..

"sudah malam,kau sebaiknya kembali" sosok itu berdiri

"jangan ulangi lagi!" ancam Sakura

"hn,"

Sakura berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh.

~~Tbc~~

**hohoho...akhirnya update juga chapter kelima!**

**makasih banyak bagi yang udah review -bungkukbungkuk-**

**Ino :"Skripku pendek amet ya?,"**

**Mi-chan :"OI! Master! nih Ino minta dibanyakin!**

**Suki:"wani piro?"**

**Ino:"awas loe yach!" (lari-lari bawa golok buat ngerajam author)**

**Mi-chan:" Sasuke,Shika,Sai,Naru,Sini!"**

**Naru : "Ngapain?"**

**Mi-chan :"Bales Review,atuh!"**

**Shika: yang pertama dari Yusvirades1 **

ah ya..makasih dah review fic author sableng ini!

review lagi yach!

**Sasuke : terus dari sasusaku lovers **

iya...aku juga pengennya gitu!tapi kayaknya sensei eroku ini yang dipasangin sama Sakuraku huaaaa..

**Naru : sabar ya...Sasu-chan!,oke lanjut ke Sabaku Yuri **

maklum nih author ngetiknya tengah malem..jadi matanya itu setengah mbuka hehehhe...

**Sai : naruto minggir sana!**

**okeh,yang terakhir jenny eun-chan**

hohoho Kakashi-sensei! kenapa dirimu benci babe lu!

**Kakashi: **tauk! jangan ganggu dulu! lagi sibuk nih!

**Suki: whoaa...Review lagi ya di chapter depan!**

**All Chara : Review lagi ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Mata dewa

_~~ esencia de la flor_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Chara : Sakura,Ino,Ten ten,dan Temari

Genre : Adventur / Humor / supranatural

Warning :** alur cerita loncat loncat,OOC-pasti-,cerita sangat sederhana,AU,Typo,-pasti-,banyak teka tekinya!**

Summary : Sakura dan ketiga temannya mendapatkan sebuah kotak. petualangan baru ada didepan mereka .akankah mereka mendapatkan kesialan?,cinta sejati?,atau pelajaran yang sangat berharga?.

~ HAPPY READING! ~

"hooaaam.." seorang gadis berambut pink tengah menguap lebar,

"ah,hari pertama masuk ya?," tanyanya entah pada siapa,kemudian gadis itu masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada dipojok kamar,tapi didepan kamar mandi,dia harus dikejutkan karena ulah tetangganya,Yuuna.

"PAGI SAKURAAAAAA ! "

"Berisik sekali itu anak..membuat mood ku turun drastis hari ini, " hela Sakura

* * *

Vindalia senior high

KLENTENG..KLENTENG..KLENTENG

"pagi Tenten," sapa Sakura

"pagi Sakura,sudah siap?"

"sudah,dimana yang lain?,"

"Ino sedang mengumpulkan informasi,sementara Temari sedang di Perpustakaan,"

"Temari ternyata seorang kutu buku ya,"

"aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat tertarik," hela Tenten

"hey,Tenten kok disana ramai?," tunjuk Sakura pada gerbang depan

"kita lihat yuk!" Tenten menarik tangan Sakura kemudian berlari kearah pintu depan.

Saat mereka menemukan celah untuk melihat,ternyata yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah lima pria yang berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang.

"KYAAAAA SASUKE-KUUUN,"

"KAKASHIIIII-KUUUUN,"

"IMUTNYAAAA,"

"apa itu yang dibicarakan Ino kemarin?," tanya Tenten

"mungkin,tapi aku merasa pernah bertemu salah satu dari mereka,tapi yang mana ya?," balas Sakura dengan mata yang fokus kepada lima pria didepannya.

"jangan ngimpi sakura,mereka itu jarang sekali keluar, " ujar Tenten

"kau tahu dari mana?,"

"liat saja tingkah mereka,"

"I LOVE YOUUU SASUKEEE,"

"Sakura,ayo kembali , "

"ayo ,Tenten"

* * *

"Perkenalkan namaku Seungo Hokuro,ketua perkumpulan Kelas bisa panggil aku Kuro."

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus diperhatikan sebaga seorang Guard Mage,"

Semua anak yang ikut kelas Mage sedang berkumpul di gedung Mage,Hokuro sedang berpidato mengenai hal-hal yang harus dilaksanakan seorang Guard Mage untuk Vindalia.

"pertama,element dasar kalian adalah api,tapi kalian juga bisa menguasai elemen lain,hanya saja efek serangan yang didapat tidak banyak."

"Dua,sebentar lagi akan ada perang,aku harap kelas Mage dapat membawa kemenangan yang banyak,kalian mengerti?"

"kami mengerti!,"

"sekarang kalian pergi ke arena ,"

Sakura memasuki tengah Arena,disana terdapat formasi batu yang sedikit mirip mirip _stonehenge_.ditengahnya terdapat meja dan cawan yang dikelilingi oleh 4 anggota dewan,

"wahai para leluhur terimalah mereka untuk melindungi Vindalia.." salah satu dari anggota dewan berkata dengan lantang.

"kau paling suka sama siapa?," tanya Yuuna pada Sakura yang berbaris disampingnya

"siapa? Apa maksudmu?," balas Sakura

"lima pria keren ituuuu...lihat yang di Barisan disamping kita itu namanya Sai pria yang sangat murah senyum tapi juga kelewat jujur," ujar Yuuna

"hm?"

"lalu yang disampingnya,namanya Namikaze ! dia sangat imut bukan?,"

"ku akui dia kelihatan lucu,"

"lalu yang berwajah malas di barisan Priest disana,Namanya Nara Shikamaru,"

"dia jenius ya?" tebak Sakura

"iya,lalu pria dingin di Barisan Rogue Kakashi Hatake dan Uchiha Sasuke,ada rumor beredar kalau Kakashi-san itu saudara Sasuke-san,"

"kau tahu banyak soal mereka?," Sakura mulai tertarik pada pembicaraan ini

"Tentu saja! Apalagi masalah dua Es bersaudara itu!," celetuk Yuuna

"Mei Terumi dan Sakura Mitarashi," suara dari atas meja Batu mengagetkan Sakura

"wow! Kau terpilih Sakura!" teriak Yuuna

"memangnya kenapa?,"

"kau guardian pemula yang memiliki kontrol cakra terbaik tahun ini!,lihat lima pria keren itu juga ikut,cepat sana! Nanti titipkan salam ku pada Sasuke ya!" Yuuna mendorong dorong Sakura untuk keluar dari barisan dan naik ke meja Batu.

Jantung Sakura berdetak keras,melihat kelima pria keren itu dari jarak lebih dekat tanpa harus berdesak desak. Disana berdirilah Mei yang kemarin mengatainya bebek ,lalu disebelah Mei,Tenten,Shikamaru,Naruto,Temari,Sasuke,dan Kakashi yang berbaris sejajar.

Sakura berdiri disamping Mei yang seolah meremehkan Sakura.

"Guardian terbaik dari kelas Rogue,Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Sasuke," seorang pendeta memberikan tanda di dada kiri mereka sebuah lambang sayap yang berwarna gelap,hampir menyamai warna kulit sebelum menyampirkan jubah berwarna biru tua dengan lambang perisai dan kilat petir.

"lalu dari kelas Knight,Namikaze Naruto danTemari Mitarashi," keduanya mendapatkan sebuah cahaya yang berbentuk seperti pedang yang langsung melebur kedalam kulit mereka dan menjadi sebuah tato.

"Dari kelas Priest,Nara Shikamaru dan Mitrashi Tenten," sebuah jubah hitam berlambang Bintang dan lingkaran putih disekitarnya tersampir dipundak Shikamaru dan Tenten, kemudian pendeta itu memberikan tanda hitam di leher mereka.

"dan yang terakhir Mitarashi Sakura dan Terumi Mei," Sakura dan Mei mendapat sebuah api kecil ditangan kanan mereka,kemudian api itu melebur,membuat tangan Kanan mereka berwarna merah disertai ukiran-ukiran aneh yang bermula disiku sampai ujung jari tengah mereka. jubah yang mereka kenakan berwarna merah darah dengan lambang Matahari yang dikelilingi Api.

"tepuk tangan untuk mereka!"

PROK..PROK..PROK..

"wah wah..Sakura tadi lirik lirik Sasuke terus nih.." yunna yang berjalan disamping Sakura terus meledeknya,Sakura yang menjadi korban malah misah misuh gak jelas.

"hey! Itu dia Sasuke!" celetuk Yuuna tiba-tiba

"hah? Mana?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya

"gyah! Kasian ketipu! Udah cepetan! Kita ke kantin," Yuuna menarik tangan Sakura

Waktu istirahat memang sangat berguna untuk Ino,si ratu gosip.

Beberapa kali dia lari bolak balik dari meja satu ke yang lain hanya untuk mencari informasi terbaru dan terhangat yang sedang marak disekolah,berbeda dengan Temari yang kini duduk kalem disamping Ino sambil membaca buku tebal.

"apa? Jadi tadi Sasuke habis menolak perempuan?,"

"aku jadi ciut nyali nih.."

"Sasuke masih single loh.."

"yang benar? Sasuke habis nolak?," Ino langsung nimbrung

"ya..namanya Yuki Takanashi dari kelas Priest," ujar salah satu teman Ino

"lalu bagaimana reaksi perempuan itu?,"

"ya..dia menangis,"

"sudah tahu beda level,masih ngotot juga ngejar Sasuke," timpal Ino

"maksudmu,kami ini tidak selevel?,"

"bukan sih...ah tidak, lupakan saja!"

Dari meja sebelah,Temari berjalan dengan membawa sesuatu yang digulung.

"hey Ino,ini aku ada majalah ba-"

"mana mana?,"

"vote Pria tertampan tahun ini?," Ino membaca judul halaman dalam majalah itu

"sudah aku duga itu pasti Sasuke," celetuk yang disebelah Ino

"itu pasti Kakashi,aku yakin!" sahut yang lain

"Sasuke!,"

"Kakashi!,"

"hey! Sudah jangan ribut! Voting itu dimenangkan oleh...GAARA AKASUNA?" Ino berteriak histeris

"hah? Itu tidak mungkin?," semua yang ada disitu langsung mendekat pada Ino

"ini majalah tahun kemarin,Temari!" Ino menunjuk Temari

"aku kira ini masih baru,habis _coverpage _masih bagus,"

"otakmu digunakan untuk apa sih?,"

"i-itu dua Es bersaudara..."

Sementara Ino dan Temari berkelahi,gadis-gadis lain disitu langsung membentuk barisan,

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"LOVE YOU KAKASHI!"

"aku ingin keluar,Kakashi" keluh Sasuke setelah duduk

"terima saja,"

"Setiap hari ada saja yang memberikanku sobekan kertas berisi nomor kamar,"

"kau pikir kau saja? Hal itu juga terjadi padaku,"

"haaah,rasanya lama sekali ya,kita bercanda seperti ini," Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja

"semenjak Itachi-nii pergi," Kakashi ikut menunduk

"apa dia sudah selesai?,"

"kurasa belum,setidaknya saat perang nanti kita akan bertemu," Kakashi menatap tajam Sasuke.

" Akatsuki sungguh licik!,tch" Kakashi memutar mata bosan

"aku tidak tahu modus yang dipakai kakek kita itu,"

"yang kudengar dari kabar angin,madara uchiha itu wajahnya masih terlihat usia tujuh belas tahunan," ujar Kakashi

"hahahaha...leluconmu bagus sekali," Sasuke tertawa karena ulah sepupunya

"jangan tertawa didepan meraka,atau nyawamu bisa-"

"habis karena dikejar kejar," potong Sasuke

"itu karena Sasuke-chan saat tertawa sangat imuut," sebuah suara cempreng mengagetkan Kakashi dan Sasuke,Naruto duduk disebelah Kakashi

"Naruto,kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" pekik Sasuke yang langsung dibalas jitakan oleh Naruto

"ku rasa akhir-akhir ini kau sering ke taman sebelah timur,Kakashi?" tanya Naruto

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku sering kesana?,"

"kau suka pada..bunga?"

"kalau ya memangnya kenapa?," Kakashi kembali menyeruput minumannya

"aku tidak percaya kalau kau suka bunga Sakura," Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"wahahaha...di kelas Mage ada yang namanya Sakura lho," celetuk Naruto yang sukses membuat air yang belum sampai dikerongkongan Kakashi keluar.

"kau mengagetkan ku,Naruto"

"tapi...aku perhatikan,dia terus saja curi-curi pandang pada pantat ayam ini!" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke.

"apa urusannya dengan ku?," sewot Sasuke

"lima menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai,sebaiknya kita kembali, " Kakashi mengingatkan

"hah..sampai jumpa ya!" salam Naruto sebelum kembali ke gedung Knight kemudian Kakashi dan Sasuke kembali ke Gedung Rogue.

KLENENG...KLENENG...KLENENG...

"Hoi! Itu dia si legenda kelas!"

"Rasanya mau pingsan kalau didekat mereka!"

Kakashi dan Sasuke masuk ke kelas dengan wajah dingin.

pelajaran yang akan mereka pelajari adalah,Petir sebagai elemen dasar Kelas mereka adalah Darui-densei.

* * *

Sekarang kita intip ke ruang kelas yang sedang diliputi rasa kelas P-4 gedung Priest,dengan guru Orochimaru yang mengisi pelajaran Teknik kegelapan.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian bisa menyalurkan elemen hitam kalian pada seluruh bagian tubuh kalian,"

"Yak seperti itu,setelah itu gunakan kata yang diibisikan elemen kalian untuk mengeluarkan teknik,tetap fokus!"

"Shikamaru,kau pertama yang bisa! Sempurnakan lagi teknik bayangan mu!"

"Ha'i, "

"Tenten,sempuranakan teknik pengikat senjatamu!"

"Kiba,jangan komat kamit begitu!"

* * *

Yak! Sekarang kita beralih ke kelas...Knight,lagi seru-serunya nih,

Ruang K-5...

"Huaaaa...hey buku-buku ku terbang semua!"

"Ayo anak-anak,ayunkan tangan kalian!"

KAING...WUSH...BRAK...

"CUKUP!"

Seketika angin dadakan yang tadinya mengobrak abrik kelas didepan itu menghilang.

"jadi angin ini bisa digunakan untuk melindungi atau menjadi senjata..."

* * *

Kita lanjutkan ke kelas Mage...tepatnya M-9

"Hahahaha..."

"Api apaan itu?,"

"Kecil sekali?,"

"Mau dibuat apa api sekecil itu?,"

"Yuuna,kau harus belajar lagi,ya?"

"Ha'i,Asuma-sensei!"

"Ayo Sakura! Kendalikan api besarmu itu dengan benar!, "

"_Columna de fuego,"_

Setelah Sakura mengatakan mantra pembuka itu,disampingnya terdapat pilar pilar api yang jumlahnya hanya empat,membuat Sakura terlihat seperti dewi Neraka.

Tak lama setelah api itu muncul, pilar pertama berubah menjadi naga Api dan mengamuk dilangit langit kelas,Sakura sendiri kebingungan melihat naga apinya.

"HUAAAA...SAKURA,BAGAIAMANA MENGHENTIKAN NAGA SIALAN INI?, " teriak teman- teman Sakura,Sakura sudah panik.

Sementara itu,api naga Sakura semakin membesar,Asuma -sensei malah keasikan melihat api naga Sakura,seperti sedang mengamati.

"TEK,"

Seketika api naga Sakura langsung padam dan menghilang setelah Asuma-sensei menjentikan jarinya.

"Bagus Sakura,kau tinggal latihan mengendalikan ke tiga pilarmu itu ya, "

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan ke teknik _pájaro de fuego._Kalian bisa menggunakan teknik itu untuk menyerang lawan dari udara,atau digunakan untuk kendaraan, "

"Yang benar sensei? Masa bisa digunakan untuk kendaraan?, "

"Memangnya tubuh kita tidak terbakar saat naik diatasnya?, "

"Hey! Pertanyaannya satu-satu!, " omel Asuma-sensei

"Kita tidak mungkin terbakar dalam api sendiri,anggap saja api buatan sendiri itu bagian dari tubuh kalian,begitu juga dengan teknik lainnya,jadi jangan takut untuk mencoba, " terang Asuma.

"Baik ini dia mantranya,"

* * *

Di Kantin..

Seperti biasa,empat kawan ini sudah duduk manis disalah satu meja dengan makanan ditangan masing masing.

"Gila..tadi Sasuke melihatku terus!, " sembur Ino

"Terus saja bicarakan si pantat ayam, " balas Sakura

"Haaah..berat juga jadi ketua kelas disini, " Temari mengalihkan topik

"Kau kan sudah pengalaman,jadi tenang saja, " TenTen mengelus punggung Temari

"Kau tadi dipanggil ya?, " tanya Sakura

"Iya, "

"Ngapain?, "

"Mengambil kepentingan kelas dan semua tetek bengeknya, " ujar Temari sebelum menyeruput minumannya.

"Ino,bagaimana perkembangan misimu?, " tanya Sakura

"Yang aku tahu,sekarang Kakashi sedang mendapat masalah soal mata kirinya, "

" Apa masalahnya?, "

"Ada yang mengobati matanya dan Kakashi malah menyembunyikan siapa dia sebenarnya,"

"Berita apaan itu?,"

"Tunggu dulu,aku belum selesai!,"

"Ya..."

"Anehnya,saat gerhana bulan kemarin malam,tidak ada teriakan dari Kakashi,"

"Memangnya kalau gerhana,Kakashi akan berteriak?, " tanya Sakura

"Iya,saat gerhana bulan,sesuatu yang aneh akan memasuki tubuhnya,mungkin dia berteriak karena saking sakitnya rasa itu," ujar Ino

"Aku akui itu memang aneh,lukanya sudah sembuh beberapa minggu sebelum gerhana terjadi,seharusnya kemarin malam dia berteriak, " Temari memasang mimik berfikir

"Apa mungkin,orang yang menyembuhkan mata Kakashi itu seorang anggota dewan?," tanya Tenten

"Kurasa tidak,hanya melilitkan kain di mata kirinya,kurasa dia bisa sendiri," balas Ino

"Bagaimana...kalau Ino menanyakannya pada Kakashi langsung?, " Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino

"T-Tapi..."

"Oh,ayolah..ini akan menyenangkan bagimu,kau suka kan jika harus berdekatan dengan salah satu 'Lima Pria Terkeren' ?," lanjut Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'Lima Pria Terkeren'

"Iya iya,aku pergi dulu,Bye! " Ino langsung ngacir keluar dari kantin

"Aku sunguh penasaran dengan siapa yang menyembuhkan Kakashi," ujar Temari

"Masalah tidak penting itu,untuk apa aku mengurusnya," ketus Sakura

"Kemarin aku membaca sebuah artikel dibuku,"

"Ada sebuah mata yang dijuluki mata dewa,dan itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang dengan selang waktu seribu tahun,"

"Aku kira itu bukanlah mata Kakashi," ujar Tenten

"Tunggu! Seingatku,mata dewa itu hanya satu dan saat benar-benar aktif dengan elemen pemiliknya,mata itu akan membentuk sebuah pola,"

"Semua saringgan juga membentuk sebuah pola,Temari " sewot Sakura

"Tapi pola mata dewa itu akan berbeda,"

"Dan sebuah kekuatan besar akan dimiliki sang pemilik,tapi harus ada pantangannya,"

"Apa itu?," Tenten mulai tertarik

"Kau harus menahan rasa sakitnya saat terjadi pembaruan cakra dewa,"

"Maksudmu seperti saat kita me- Refresh komputer?," tanya Sakura

"Ya..mungkin dan mata dewa itu cuma satu,"

"Kau tahu Obito Uchiha kan? "

"Ya..tahu sedikit sih," balas Sakura dan Tenten

"Kau mengiranya juga mempunyai mata dewa,Temari ? " tanya Sakura

"Sebenarnya mata sharinggan-nya hanya satu itu karena ...matanya mati satu saat ikut seleksi anggota dewan,"

"HAH ? "

"Makannya dia tidak mau menjadi guardian,dia putus asa,"

"Ternyata..semua rahasia di Vindalia itu,mengerikan ya, "

"Kembali ke topik utama,kalian belum melihat mata kiri Kakashi yang benar-benar aktif,kan? " tanya Temari,kedua temannya menggeleng

"Aku sebenarnya pernah membaca salah satu bab,hanya saja ditengah bab itu ada halaman yang hitam seperti terbakar atau lubang ditengah halaman."

"Lalu?,"

"Yang aku dapat hanya...mata dewa itu didapat dari sebuah element khusus dengan esencia murni para guardian," jelas Temari

"Lalu elemen khusus itu..seperti apa? "

"Dan yang dimaksud dari esencia murni guardian itu apa? "

"Nah..disitu terdapat lubang,jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa yang namanya,elemen khusus,"

"TEMARIIII !"

x~x~x~x~x

' Ugh..aku tidak bisa fokus kalau Sasuke ada disampingku, ' batin Ino

"Kau Ino Yamanaka ,ya?"tanya Sasuke ramah,disebelah kirinya,Kakashi ikut mengamati gerak –gerik Sasuke,

"I-Iya..kau Sasuke Uchiha,salah satu Lima pria terkeren ,kan..UPS ! " Ino keceplosan

"Lima pria terkeren? " ulang Sasuke sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"UM...bukan apa-apa! Jangan dipikirkan! " Ino panik

"Kau tertarik pada sicentil ini,Sasuke?" bisik Kakashi pada Sasuke

"Jangan panggil dia centil,aku butuh sesuatu darinya," jawab Sasuke datar

"Memangnya apa?, "

"Aku butuh info tentang empat guardian setengah manusia itu,"

"Kau tinggal bertanya saja padaku,"

PLAK..

"Bodoh,aku tidak bertanya padamu tahu! "

"KAKASHI HATAKE,UCHIHA SASUKE,cepat kedepan ,"

"Ha'i..Darui-sensei,"

"Cepat keluarkan teknik petir,semampu kalian,"

"_lanza eléctrica,Rayo chispas.."_

BLAAAR...SCAAAAR ...DUAAAR...

Sebuah gas berisi muatan listrik yang menyambar-nyambar menyebar disekitar Kakashi dan Sasuke,keduanya dengan kompak mengendalikan muatan petir itu,Sasuke membuat sebuah cambuk dari petir yang mengumpul tadi.

Sementara Kakashi mengumpulkan petir itu ditangan kirinnya kemudian petir-petir itu mulai menyelubungi tangan kirinya dan memebentuk Pedang dengan percikan listrik dimana-mana.

"Mengagumkan,kalian boleh kembali,"

"Sasuke,bisa kita bertemu nanti malam di belakang asrama? " tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang baru duduk

"Boleh,jam berapa? "

"Jam sembilan,ya? "

"Hn,"

"Ada apalagi, kelihatannya serius sekali.." bisik Kakashi menggoda

"Urusi saja dirimu sendiri," sewot Sasuke

"Ah ya! Kenapa kau tidak kencan dengan sakuramu itu," sindir Sasuke

"Maksudmu,gadis yang tadi siang dibicarakan Naruto?, "

"Pfft...bukan,maksudku sakura di taman timur, jadi kau kepikiran dia ,ya ? "

"Aku...sedang malas kesana," Kakashi menunduk,membuat Sasuke bingung

"Padahal kau sering kesana,lho "

"Aku merasa kesepian disana,Suke " Kakashi menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan mata sayu yang dibuat-buat, membuat Sasuke terlonjak dari kursinya.

"K-Kau normal,kan? "

"Aku normal Sasuke,jika nanti aku tidak normal,aku pastikan tidak akan menjadikanmu uke," bisik Kakashi

"Kalian ini teman atau pacar ?,"

"D-Darui-sensei..?! "

"Kami hanya saudara,sensei! Tidak lebih," sementara kedua anak itu terus mengelak,Ino yang berada di sebelah kanan Sasuke ikut memperhatikan dua saudara dingin itu,

Tadi dia hampir mati jantungan ketika sebuah kesimpulan yang sangat aneh masuk otaknya,Kakashi seorang Homo?.Ino harus menanyakan hal ini juga pada Sasuke nanti malam.

KLENENG..KLENENG...

"Dimana Sakura?," tanya Temari pada salah satu teman Sakura

"Tadi dia...pergi gak tahu kemana,"

"Makasih ya,"

"Um," kemudian gadis itu meninggalkan Temari. ' Katanya mau menemaniku mencari referensi,berarti aku harus mencarinya sendiri, ' batin Temari

'Sebaiknya aku cepat ke perpusatakaan,atau aku tidak bisa mendapat makan malam gratis nanti,'

KRING...

"Permisi.." Temari masih didepan pintu

"Stafnya pada kemana,ya? " Temari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Hey,Kau !" sebuah suara mengagetkan Temari,reflek dia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria dengan wajah malasnya yang sangat khas,

"Apa masalahmu?, " balas Temari

"Kau menghalangi jalan,lihat "

"Kau mau masuk juga? Orang malas sepertimu itu mau membaca diperpusatakaan? "

"Asal kau tahu saja ya,aku ini..."

"Nara Shikamaru, " potong Temari

"Kalau sudah tahu,cepat minggir! "

"Ikut aku," Temari langsung menarik Shikamaru ke dalam perpustakaan dan membawanya ke salah satu bagian buku,

"Aku mau tanya tentang legenda mata dewa,apa kau punya sedikit informasi tentang elemen khusus? " Temari menajamkan sorot matanya

BRAK...

"Kau...mata-mata Akatsuki, huh! " Shikamaru langsung menarik tangan Temari kebelakang dan mengancam leher Temari dengan pisau lipat,

"L-Lepaskan aku,bodoh !"

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan sebelum kau jujur," jawab Shikamaru kemudian mengeratkan tangannya dileher Temari

"Aku ini salah satu empat guardian setengah manusia,ugh " Temari mengaku

"Aku tidak percaya,"

"Bagaimana caraku untuk membuatmu yakin? ," Temari menahan tangan Shikamaru yang akan menggoreskan pisau lipatnya

"Keluarkan elemenmu,maka aku akan buktikan siapa kau sebenarnya,"

"J-Jangan disini,aku ini dari kelas Knight,"

"Keluarkan saja,cepat !"

WUSH...

"Ternyata benar,kau salah satu dari empat gadis itu.." Shikamaru melepas dekapannya

"Aku sudah bilang,kan "

"Tapi kau..kenapa kau tahu tentang mata dewa?,"

"Aku tertarik dengan mata kiri sahabatmu itu,jadi aku ingin mencari sesuatu tentang mata itu,"

"Maksudmu,Hatake Kakashi? "

"Hm,"

"Jangan pernah sekalipun membuatnya menderita dengan menanyakan hal ini padanya,dia sudah cukup menderita dengan mata kiri-nya ,"

"Apa seburuk itu?, " Temari bersandar di rak buku,berhadapan dengan Shikamaru

"Mata Kakashi...sudahlah kau sebaiknya kembali," Shikamaru mendorongTemari

"T-Tapi aku butuh penjelasan lebih ! "

"Temui aku nanti malam jam sembilan,dibelakang asrama Priest," jawab Shikamaru lewat bahunya

"I-Iya..." kata Temari sambil memandang Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh,

"Tadi namanya,Nara Shikamaru ,ya ?"

"Nara Shikamaru...Pria dengan IQ tinggi,"

"Hey Temari,kau sedang apa disitu? "

"Tenten ?! "

"Ayo pulang bersama,atau kau tidak akan mendapat makan malam gratis ! ,"

"Hm,"

"Tenten kau tidak melihat Sakura?"

"Tidak,kukira tadi dia bersama mu,"

Temari menghentikan langkahnya,

"Ada apa Temari?,"

"Aku harus mencarinya," Temari hendak berlari tapi dicegah oleh Tenten

"Aku ikut mencari," Tenten segera berlari mendahului Temari

"Tenten kau ikut kelas Priest,kan? " Temari berkata disela-sela nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"Iya.."

"Gunakan kemampuan melacak cakra guardian lain,kau bisa? "

"Aku tidak yakin,aku baru diberi diktatnya,belum praktek,"

"Lakukan semampumu,"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar," Tenten berhenti lalu duduk bersila dan membentuk segel tangan,

"Di taman timur,"

"Ayo kita kesana ! ,"

Sementara itu ditaman timur...Apa yang terjadi disana,?

**~~~Tbc lagi~~~**

**Akhirnya bisa update chapter 6 ,**

**Chapter ini terinspirasi dri sebuah komik yang saya pungut di stasiun kereta lho,**

**Disini udah ketahuan,kalau Kakashi dan Sasuke gak sepenuhnya dingin,justru mereka sangat suka bercanda jika bersama,**

**lalu untuk pertanyaan "kenapa kakashi benci ayahnya?,"**

**saya jelaskan saja ya..**

**kakashi benci kepada ayahnya **

**karena ayahnya yang menyebabkan kakashi punya mata sharinngan itu dengan menikahi ibu kakashi yang dulunya ikut clan uchiha,**

**Saya kira...fic ini akan tamat 2 chapter atau 4 chapter lagi *plaaak-**

**Bales Review dulu aja lah...**

**_Jenny_ eun-chan**

**Ye akhirnya di update juga.  
Sabar ya sakura pasti nanti ada yg ngejar kamu. Sakura kok dibilang bebek? Aturanya kan sasuke.*dibunuh sasuke*.  
Udah temari pacaran aja sono ama shikamaru*lempar temari*  
pleasee.. Inonya agak dibanyakin.  
Sakura nyanyian mu mengalihkan kakashi si es hebatt  
lanjut..lanjut keep writting Ganbatte**

ada saatnya kok untuk setiap pair berbahagia *ceileh..-

Mungkin kalo saya yang nyanyi Kakashi bakalan mati ditempat apa yak?

makasih dah review.. ^_^

**Sabaku Yuri**

**Hihihihi, itu kakashi kan?  
Update kilat.**

tepat sekali tebakan anda!

ya..akan saya usahakan..

makasih dah review *bungkukbungkuk-

**Blue-senpai**

iya..saya usahakan ^_^

habis..tugas ipa dan elektro saya numpuk dimeja *gaknyambung-

Review lagi OKE? *maksa-

**makasih udah menyempatkan review di fic abal saya *nangisbombay-**

**Sampai ketemu di chap depannya lagi...**


	7. Chapter 7

_~~ esencia de la flor_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Chara : Sakura,Ino,Ten ten,dan Temari

Genre : Adventur / Humor / supranatural

Warning :** alur cerita loncat loncat,OOC-pasti-,cerita sangat sederhana,AU,Typo,-pasti-,banyak teka tekinya!**

Summary : Sakura dan ketiga temannya mendapatkan sebuah kotak. petualangan baru ada didepan mereka .akankah mereka mendapatkan kesialan?,cinta sejati?,atau pelajaran yang sangat berharga?.

~ HAPPY READING! ~

"Ayo kita kesana ! ,"

Sementara itu ditaman timur,Sakura sedang bertarung dengan wanita yang ber elemen dasar seperti Sakura,yaitu mage.

pertarungan itu imbang,setiap serangan yang diberikan Sakura dapat dengan mudah ditangkis oleh wanita bertopeng ,begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hah..hah..Aku tak akan... hah..kalah," kata Sakura sambil menopang badannya dengan pedang.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuan para guardian?, " ejek wanita itu

"Brengsek kau!, "

"Terima ini..." Sakura berdiri,kemudian membaca sebuah mantra.

'Hanya ini kekuatan terakhir,jika aku mati...maafkan aku, '

'Terimakasih atas kebaikan kalian, ' Sakura menutup mata,seketika wajah semua temannya melintas dibenaknya,

"_columna de fuego,_ "

Empat pilar api mengelilingi Sakura,kemudian salah satu pilar itu berubah menjadi naga kemudian menyerang Wanita bertopeng itu,

SRAAAAK...WUSSSHHH...KAIIIING...BRAAAAK...

"Hah..hah...Aku b-berhasil ?,"

BRUK...

"SAKURAAAA !, "

GREP...

"Kau baik-baik saja,Sakura ? "

"Tenshi-sama ?, "

"Jangan bicara dulu, "

"E-Esencia dari mage,di...curi oleh dia," tunjuk Sakura pada kobaran api besar di depannya,

"Tunggu sebentar lagi,yang lain akan datang,"

"Hanya api kecil,apanya yang hebat ?," sebuah suara mengagetkan Kakashi,

"K-Kau...Kenapa kau lakukan ini?, "

"Kau tidak lihat ini?, " tunjuk wanita bertopeng itu pada tanda di lengan kanannya,awan merah

Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki..? "

"Tepat sekali...jadi terimakasih ya,aku jadi mudah mengambil benda ini," wanita itu menunjukan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan merah kemudian pergi.

Kakashi hendak mengejar,tapi melihat Sakura yang terkulai lemas dipelukannya,membuat pria itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kakashi ! " dari kejauhan terdengar suara derap langkah dan suara bersautan memanggil namanya

"Kaka-,Sakura...dia kenapa? "

"Tidak ada penjelasan !, Temari,Naruto,Sasuke kejar wanita didepan sana ! "

"Baik, "

"Sekarang,Tenten, sembuhkan Sakura secepatnya ! , " Kakashi berbalik pada Tenten

"Baik, "

"Sepertinya mereka memulainya terlalu cepat," gumam Shikamaru dibelakang Kakashi

"Padahal...semua guardian belum siap,bagaimana bisa mereka menghadapi Akatsuki?,"

"Sebaiknya aku lapor anggota dewan,agar masalah ini dapat diselesaikan," ujar Shika

"Aku saja,kau bersama Kakashi disini,Shika " ujar Kiba

"Aku percaya padamu Kiba,sampaikan juga kalau semua guardian untuk bersiap-siap, "

"Aku mengerti, "

"Tenten,bagaimana Sakura?, " tanya Shika

"Saraf penghubung cakranya membengkak karena terlalu memaksakan diri,"

"Apa bisa ditangani dengan cepat ?, " Kakashi mendekati Tenten

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Tenten,kemudian kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Sekarang kita bisa membawa Sakura ke Asrama,kau dan Shika selidiki ke Gedung Dewan Mage," kata Tenten

"Hn,"

* * *

"Shika,kau lihat disana ?," tanya Kakashi

"Ya..disni ada bekas cairan..tapi kenapa hitam ya?, "

"Sepertinya...setiap anggota Akatsuki diberi ramuan khusus untuk menyembunyikan jejak cakra,mereka benar -benar tidak kentara,"

"Shika," sebuah suara lemah dari pintu mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi dan Shikamaru

"Temari,Naruto..." Shika kaget melihat kedua temannya berlumuran darah di bagian perut

"Sasuke...dia..? " Kakashi tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya

"Dia sedang dirawat di Rumah sakit karena tadi..melindungiku.." ujar Naruto

"Shika? , " Kakashi menatap tajam Shikamaru

"Kita akan mengadakan rapat setelah semua rekan pulih,"

"Sakura, Temari,Naruto,bahkan Sasuke terluka, " Kakashi menundukan kepalanya

"Kekuatan kita hanya beberapa persen dari Akatsuki," Shikamaru ikut mengeluh

"Bagaimana cara kita menghadapi Akatsuki?, "

"Hanya dengan mengetahui kelemahan setiap anggotanya, "

"Berarti kita butuh mata-mata kan?, " Kakashi menulis sesuatu di bukunya

"Kita sudah punya,hanya saja...kapan mata-mata kita itu memberikan hasil laporannya,"

"Siapa,Shika ?, "

"Kau akan tahu.. "

"Shikamaru !"

"Yuuna ?,"

"Lihat di halaman utama ! "

Kakashi dan Shikamaru dengan cepat berlari ke halaman ,diatas langit ratusan burung gagak berputar. saat Shikamaru sampai di lokasi,salah satu gagak memberikan sebuah daun kemudian menghilang ditelan angin bersama gagak yang lain.

"Tadi Ilusi kan? ," tanya Shika pada Kakashi

"Bukan, "

"Kau bisa memahami daun ini,Kakashi ? "

"Coba kulihat, " Shikamaru menyerahkan daun itu paa Kakashi,saat Kakashi melihat daun mata kirinya tiba-tiba aktif,

ini pertama kalinya Kakashi mengaktifkan mata kirinya.

"Disini tertulis...semua cahaya tersimpan dalam sebuah lorong panjang.." gumam Kakashi

"Kau mengerti ini,Shika? "

"Semua cahaya tersimpan dalam lorong panjang ?, " Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Kurasa..ini sebuah sandi,apa maunya sih ?," keluh Kakashi

"Lupakan itu,sebaiknya kita menengok teman -teman kita," ajak Shikamaru

"Hn,"

* * *

Sakura,Sasuke,Temari,dan Naruto dirawat dikamar yang sering sama.

Ino dengan setianya menyuapi Sasuke dengan potongan buah.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah cukup senang bisa melihat Hinata disampingnya.

Sesekali Ino akan memasukan buah dengan paksa ke mulut Sasuke jika pria itu kebanyakan protes.

Sakura dan Temari juga sering tertawa karena kelucuan pasangan paling romantis itu,menurut Sakura.

CKLEK...

"Sore.."

"Shika,"

"Kakashi,"

"Apa kalian baik?," tanya Kakashi seraya menarik salah satu kursi yang hanya satu,yaitu dipinggir tempat tidur Sakura.

"Setidaknya..luka ini tidak membuatku meninggalkan wanitaku.." gombal Sasuke

"Lain kali hati-hati..Suke, " ceramah Naruto

"Aku juga tahu...ugh..sepertinya jaitan ku geser," keluh Sasuke yang tadinya akan menjitak kepala Naruto

"Suke,ini buahnya.."Ino menyodorkan sepiring buah kepada Sasuke

"Temari..mau ku kupasin buah?, " Shikmaru mulai mengupas buah yang ada dimeja

"Tidak usah repot,"

"Tidak apa kok,"

"Sakura..kenapa belum berbicara sejak tadi? " tanya Naruto

"A-Aku malu dengan...Tenshi-sama, " ujar Sakura

"Tenshi-sama?," Sasuke manaikan sebelah alisnya

"Dia?," tunjuk Naruto pada Kakashi

"Dia..Tenshi-sama,benar " Sakura membenarkan ucapnnya

"Hahahaha...Sakura,dia ini Kakashi Hatake, "Ino tertawa ngakak

"Ha-Hatake..?, "

"Hatake Kakashi,salam kenal " ujar Kakashi

"T-Tapi..yang saat itu aku tolong.." Sakura membuka tutup mulutnya,bicaranya tidak beraturan.

"Itu aku,sekali lagi terimakasih ," sekarang Kakashi tersenyum lembut

"Oh..Jadi yang menolong Kakashi waktu itu...Sakura ?" ujar Ino

"I-Iya.."

"Kok dia bisa gak teriak waktu gerhana ya.." Temari mengalihkan perhatian

"Karena Sakura membawa sesuatu buatku," Kakashi tersenyum

"Memanya apa?,"

"Sesuatu..." Kakashi melirik Sakura

"Ah,bagaimana dengan wanita yang tadi menyerang kita ?, " Sakura mengalihkan topik

"Wanita itu anggota Akatsuki,dia mencuri esencia mage,"

"Esencia terakhir yang kita miliki," jawab Shikamaru tenang

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Vindalia jika Esencia terakhir saja sudah diambil," tanya Ino

"Pilihan kita hanya satu,kita harus kerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk berperang, "

"Dan perang itu akan datang entah kapan," kata Kakashi

"Maka dari itu,kita harus menyiapkannya mulai dari sekarang," lanjut Shikamaru

"Untuk setiap kelas sudah aku beritahu agar mereka meningkatkan kemampuan mereka," ujar Kakashi

"Kakashi.." Sakura berkata lemah,Kakashi menengokan kepalanya pada Sakura

"Sebenarnya..lenganku kiri ku ini kok rasanya panas sekali ya? ,"

"Apa ada suatu cairan atau apa yang mengenai tangan kirimu? ," tanya Kakashi,Sakura menggeleng

"Kemudian..tadi siang di halaman utama,ada gagak yang menyampaikan daun ini," kata Shikamaru

"Dan yang bisa membaca tadi hanya Kakashi," lanjutnya

"Coba aku lihat," pinta Sasuke

"Hm.. disini tertera jelas bahwa semua cahaya ada di lorong panjang," Sasuke mengembalikan daun itu

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya,yang jelas daun itu hanya bisa dibaca menggunakan sharinggan," lanjut Sasuke,semua mengangguk ngerti.

"Tugas kita hanya- "

"Tunggu ! tadi kau bilang dari gagak ?, " ulang Sasuke

"Iya,apanya yang salah?," tanya Shikamaru

"Kakashi..kau ingat dengan Itachi-nii ?,"

"Itachi-nii...ah ya! Aku hampir lupa ! " Kakashi segera berdiri

"Yang tadi siang itu adalah ilusi dari Itachi Uchiha,dia m-"

"EM...EM..." mulutnya dibekap Sasuke

"Itachi-nii ..dia mata –mata Vindalia di Akatsuki," jawab Sasuke sedikit panik

"Bagaimana kalau kita pecahkan sandi itu?," usul Ino

"Ini akan sulit," keluh Sakura

Kemudian semua yang ada disitu merapat,

"Cahaya itu mungkin saja sebuah titik terang," ujar Naruto dan langsung dapat jitakan gratis dari Sasuke

Hening...

"Kau jenius Naruto ! " celetuk Shikamaru

"Begini,mungkin saja titik terang yang dimaksud adalah petunjuk untuk memudahkan kita mengalahkan Akatsuki," lanjut Shika

"Lalu seperti apa petunjuk itu?, " tanya Temari

"Apa sebuah senjata?, " celetuk Naruto

"Ramuan?," Ino ngikut

"Mantra?, " Sakura menebak

"Esencia khusus?, " Hinata mencoba menebak dan sebuah gelengan dari Shika cukup meyakinkan kalau jawabannya salah.

"Apa mungkin petunjuk yang sangat sulit dicari sehingga memakai kiasan 'semua cahaya? ' ," celetuk Kakashi

"Oke,petunjuk dari Akatsuki yang paling sulit dicari itu apa?, " tanya Shika

"Cakra mereka," Sasuke menjawab asal

"Bukan,"

"Jejak mereka?, " Naruto mencoba menebak

"Sama saja!,"

"Jumlah Anggota?, " celetuk Sakura

"Apa mungkin...identitas setiap anggota?," celetuk Ino

"Menurutku ada benarnya juga," balas Shika

"Iya,mereka sangat sulit dikenali karena setiap anggota menggunakan topeng lollipop," kata Sakura

"Bukan cuma identitas,mungkin saja beserta bagian tugas mereka," ujar Kakashi

"Tunggu ! kata Anko-nee,beberapa anggota Akatsuki itu mantan guardian tingkat tinggi,kan? " tanya Sakura

"Mungkin saja ada beberapa yang dapat dicari kelemahannya," celetuk Temari

"Benar ! bagaimana kalau kita tanya sama dia?," Ino ikut semangat,dia sudah berdiri,hendak berlari,tapi langkahnya terhenti.

"Dia kan sedang pergi," Temari menyadarkan Ino

"Suki?, " Sakura mencari solusi

"Ada yang mencariku?, " sebuah suara cempreng mengangetkan mereka semua

"SUKIII !, " teriak empat bersaudara itu

"Kalian rindu ya?, " kata Suki setelah meletakan bunga di vas.

"Tidak,oh ya..kau tahu tentang beberapa anggota Akatsuki?, " tanya Ino

"Yang ku tahu hanya...Pein dan Kakuzu,"

"Mereka bagaimana?," tanya Sakura

"Peein...model rambutnya mirip sama Naruto-san,terus-"

PLAAAK...

"Bukan itu,tapi tugas mereka di Akatsuki ! " protes Ino

"Aku tidak tahu.." geleng Suki lemah

"Aku pulang dulu ya.." Suki segera keluar,takut mendapat hadiah kedua dari Ino.

"Kita lanjutkan,lorong panjang," Shikamaru kembali serius

"Lorong panjang bisa apa saja,terowongan,gorong-go-" Naruto menjawab asal

"Apa mungkin itu sebutan dari markas?," tebak Sakura

"Tidak,atau mungkin sebuah tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk markas Akatsuki," balas Shika

"Tempat? Akatsuki selalu menggunakan goa untuk markas mereka," celetuk Kakashi

"Itu dia ! semua petunjuk itu ada di sebuah Goa," Shikamaru berkata lantang

"Di Vindalia banyak goa,Shika " sweetdroped Temari

"Iya juga,apa mungkin akan ada petunjuk setelahnya?," tanya Shika,semua temannya hanya mengendikan bahu.

"Mulai sekarang,kita akan mengadakan latihan setiap sore," ujar Shikamaru

"Kurasa tidak ada waktu kalau harus berlatih bersama," tolak Kakashi

"Kita pinjam saja buku berisi mantra – mantra penting dan pelajari," lanjutnya

"Lebih baik lagi kalau semua guardian memiliki ilmu pengobatan," usul Sakura

"Dan memiliki elemen lain," tambah Temari

"Aku pulang dulu ya.." Shika,Tenten,Ino,dan Hinata melambaikan tangan sebelum berlalu dibalik pintu

Tinggal Kakashi yang tersisa diruang itu sebagai pengunjung.

Antar tempat tidur disitu juga mulai dipasangi penyekat oleh perawat.

"K-Kenapa..kau belum kembali?, " tanya Sakura hati-hati

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku," balasnya

"Tentang apa?, " Sakura berinisiatif menggenggam tangan Kakashi,berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"Soal daun itu.."

"Jangan dipikir," kini Sakura membelai surai perak Kakashi

"Kakashi..."

"Hn?, "

"Kau mau tidur disini sampai besok?, " tanya Sakura

"Tidak apa asal berada disampingmu,hahaha " Kakashi tertawa kecil,membuat wajah Sakura memerah

"Mau aku nyanyikan lagu yang waktu itu?, " tawar Kakashi

"Aku tidak yakin suaramu bagus," kekeh Sakura

"Jangan meremehkanku,"

"Bersiap tidur,lalu akan ku nyanyikan lagu itu," Kakashi gantian membelai rambut pink Sakura.

"Terima kasih,"

"Hn,"

**"****_Daijobu itsumo..._**

**_Chantou wara ateruyo_**

**_Demo dare to itemo nani katarinai.._**

**_Ima anata ga koko ni..Kuruwa kenai noni..._**

**_Aketa mado karo mieta nanngetsu.._**

**_Suzumushi nokoe ga sabishi sasasou kara..._**

**_Osaeta kimochi mata sawagi desu_**

**_Anata ni aitakute kurushiku naru yourowa_**

**_Harisake soudayou..._**

**_Dareka wo omoute koonna kimochi nannda_**

**_Sobani ite hoshi..."_**

Sakura menutup matanya,membuat Kakashi tersenyum

Dengan lembut Kakashi mencium kening Sakura sebelum meninggalkannya.

* * *

Angin malam menerpa tubuh Kakashi

Bukannya kembali ke asrama Rogue malahan dia ke taman sebelah timur,menenangkan diri.

"Bahkan jika nanti aku sama sepertimu," gumamnya

"Aku takut akan hal itu..."

"Sakura...apa yang harus aku pilih?, "

"Andai saja aku bisa ber-reinkarnasi sepertimu,"

"Aku ingin sepertimu,Sakura.. "

~~~Tbc~~~

**yak,akhirnya update juga chap 7**

**Lega banget udah selesai UTS **

**makashi yang udah review ^_^**

**Pertemuan SasuIno n ShikaTema terpaksa batal karena kecelakaan di taman timur**

**Oke,**

**Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

_~~ esencia de la flor_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Chara : Sakura,Ino,Ten ten,dan Temari

Genre : Adventur / Humor / supranatural

Warning :** alur cerita loncat loncat,OOC-pasti-,cerita sangat sederhana,AU,Typo,-pasti-,banyak teka tekinya!**

Summary : Sakura dan ketiga temannya mendapatkan sebuah kotak. petualangan baru ada didepan mereka .akankah mereka mendapatkan kesialan?,cinta sejati?,atau pelajaran yang sangat berharga?.

~ HAPPY READING! ~

"Aku ingin sepertimu,Sakura.. "

Sepertinya tidur direrumputan akan membuat masalah di otaku menguap barang sejenak,pikir Kakashi.

Sebuah bintang jatuh lewat diatasnya,dia memejamkan mata dan mulai berdo'a.

X~x~x~x~

Gerbang Vindalia...

"Dimana Kakashi? ," tanya Shikamaru yang sudah frustasi mencari Kakashi,bahkan ke tempat langganannya dan disana tidak ada tanda-tanda Kakashi.

"Sekarang kita mau apa?, " tanya Ino yang sedang mengemasi barangnya

"Aku akan mengadakan misi tersembunyi,dan Kakashi ikut didalamnya," jawab Shikamaru

"Untuk merebut kembali Esencia Mage?, " tanya Ino

"Iya...kau lihat kan_ Esencia de la flor_ semakin berkerut !, " omel Temari

"Yang ikut siapa saja?," tanya Ino

"Aku,Kakashi,Temari dan Ino ," ujar Shika sambil melirik Ino.

"Aku?, " tunjuk Ino pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau itu lumayan pintar," Shika memberi alasan

"Lalu sisanya akan menjaga Vindalia," tambah Temari

"Baik,untuk divisi aku minta yang jadi ketuanya Sasuke," ujar Shika

"Divisi dua,Sai "

"Divisi tiga, Naruto "

"Divisi empat, Kiba "

"Untuk yang dibelakang bisa serahkan sisanya," tambah Temari

"Vindalia dalam keadaan darurat militer,aku harap kalian paham," ujar Ino

"Kami paham," koor semua ketua divisi

Setelah para ketua divisi pergi,tinggalah Ino,Shika,dan Temari yang berdiri di gerbang

"Kakashi dimana sih?, " cemas Ino

"Sialan banget tuh anak ! " maki Shika

X~x~x~

Mimpi Kakashi...

_"Kau takk akan menangis lagi kan?," tanya wanita itu_

_"Iya..." riang Kakashi kecil_

_"Berhati-hatilah...mata itu pemberian dewa,jangan disalah gunakan,"_

_"Aku mengerti,"_

_"Untuk mengantisipasi,aku akan memberikan ini," wanita itu mendekati Kakashi kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kakashi,sebuah tanda merah tercipta didahi Kakashi._

_"Mata dewa..."_

"Aku..kenapa? " Kakashi meneliti sekeliling,dia tidak ditanah

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa berat sekali rasanya," setelah itu dia menengok ke belakang,sebuah sayap hitam transparan menggantung dipunggungnya,

"A-Aku punya s-sayap?," gumamnya tidak percaya

"Tapi sejak kapan? , "

"Gah..itu tidak penting yang jelas, sekarang aku harus kembali,"

X~X~X~X

"Yo.." sapa Kakashi dari kejauhan

"Dia..Aku tidak percaya.." Shikamaru menutup mulutnya

"Ada apa Shika?, " tanya Temari

"Kakashi...dia benar- benar mendapat kekuatan dewa," gumamnya

"Hah? "

"Kau ini bukan dari kelas Priest,mana mungkin kau bisa melihat sayapnya," celetuk Shika.

"Sayap?, "

"Maaf menunggu,tadi aku ketiduran," ujar polos Kakashi,detik berikutnya Shika sudah menariknya

"Mereka itu.." hela Temari

"Sangat rahasia," tambah Ino

"Awas saja kalau lama," kata Temari kesal.

X~x~x~x~

"Kau mendapatkan sayap itu dari mana,Kakashi? "

"Sudah aku duga,kau pasti akan menanyakan hal ini,"

"Aku ragu kalau sekarang kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu," sindir Shika

"Bodoh sekali aku,kalau aku tahu kau yang mendapatkannya,untuk apa aku berlatih keras," pernyataan Shika membuat Kakashi membulatkan matanya.

'Jadi dia...berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kekuatan ini,'

"Kau pasti marah-kan padaku,dari lima bersaudara diantara kita, hanya aku yang mendapatkan kekuatan ini," Kakashi masih menundukan kepala

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka,kakekku yang dulu mendapakan kekuatan itu tak menurun kannya padaku,"

"Aku juga tak menyangkanya.."

"Sebaiknya..kau sembunyikan sayap itu,atau Akatsuki akan mengincarmu,"

"Terima kasih,Shika "

"Ayo ! Kalian lama sekali ! " Temari berkata dari jauh,kemudian Shika pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih menundukan kepala.

X~x~x~X

Rumah Sakit Vindalia...

"Sakura...jangan memaksakan diri,kau belum stabil," Tenten menahan Sakura agar tidak pergi

"Aku harus menemuinya,ada yang harus aku sampaikan,"

"Apa?,"

"Tidak jadi.." Sakura kembali lemas,

"Tenten ! " seorang guardian muncul dari pintu ruangan

"Kabuto-san...dia terluka parah," kata guardian itu

"Bawa ke ruang darurat,"

"Aku ikut,Tenten,"

"Tapi-"

"Ayo! "

Sakura mencopot segala akar ditubuhnya kemudian berlari ke ruang darurat, Tenten menyusulnya.

"Siapkan semuanya," Tenten memberi instruksi

"Kau tunggu sini,aku akan memerikasanya didalam,"

"Baik,"

BLAM...

' Kalau Kabuto-san saja terluka separah itu bagaimana dengan rombongannya, 'pikir Sakura cemas

' Bagaimana dengan Anko-nee dan Genma-san?, '

2 jam kemudian...

"Sakura..kau ingin menemui Kabuto-san?, " Tenten keluar dari ruang darurat,

"Iya.."

CKLEK...

"Permisi.." kata Sakura,Kabuto menengokan kepalanya

"S-Sakura..ya?,"

"Benar.." kata Sakura sambil menggeser salah satu kursi

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri..kau masih sakit,Sakura "

"Tidak,um..ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

"Apa itu?,"

"Anko-nee..dia dimana? Sudah lewat satu minggu dia belum kembali,"

"Dia disekap dilembah iblis," ujar Kabuto

"Disekap? Siapa yang melakukannya? "

"Akatsuki,Sasori dan Itachi yang melakukannya,"

"Aku..harus menyelamatkannya," Sakura berdiri,tapi tangannya ditahan Kabuto

"Percuma,nyawamu terancam jika kau pergi,"

"Tapi aku berhutang budi padanya,"

"Tetap disini," Kabuto menguatkan cengkramannya

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri sementara teman-temanku berjuang,"

"Lepaskan aku,Kabuto-san " lanjut Sakura

"Maaf,"

Sakura keluar dengan raut muka masam,pikiranya sedang kalut

Anko harus diselamatkan,harus..Harus...tapi..bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apa dia juga akan selamat? Jika dia mati maka akan menyusahkan teman-temannya,

Sakura berhenti di kamar Asrama-nya.

Dia bercermin didepan lemarinya,

Tangannya mengepal erat, seketika rasa kebas merambat ke tangan kirinya saat sebuah api mulai menyelimuti tangannya.

"Tak peduli seberapa sakit rasanya,penderitaan mereka jauh lebih sakit," Sakura menggunakan jubah hitam.

"Aku akan berusaha,aku bukan gadis cengeng, " dia mengancingkan kancing atas jubahnya

"Walaupun nyawaku terancam," Sakura memakai sarung tangannya

"Maafkan aku...Kakashi,ayah,ibu..." sekali lagi Sakura memandang cermin

"Jika aku tidak kembali," sebuah pedang dengan ukiran bunga Sakura tersampir dipingganya

"Untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.." dia mengikat tinggi rambutnya

"Ku rasa...aku membutuhkan ini," Sakura memakai topeng hitam.

SRASH...

X~x~x~x~X

TAP TAP TAP TAP...SRAAK..TAP TAP TAP TAP WUSH...WUSH...TAP TAP TAP

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai di tempat terdekat?,"

"Hanya empat kilo dari sini arah barat daya,"

"Aku bosan,Shika " keluh Ino

"Kenapa tidak beristirahat saja?," balas Kakashi

Dua wanita itu berulang kali mengeluh kepada dua pria didepan mereka,sementara itu yang diajak bicara malah sibuk sendiri.

"Memangnya boleh?," Ino tersenyum sumringah

"Kalau nanti sudah sampai," balas Kakashi,wajah Ino kembali lesu

"Andai saja aku bisa menggunakan esencia," keluh Temari

"Jangan banyak mengeluh,kau sendiri yang bilang," balas Shikamaru

"Memannya sudah masuk daerah lawan,ya ?" tanya Temari

"Kita memasuki markas empat,disana akan ada Hidan dan Kakuzu," ujar Shika

"Kakuzu dapat menyerap esencia,sementara Hidan dapat menghilang dengan cepat karena sabitnya," ujar Kakashi

"Eh?,kau tahu dari mana?,"

"Dari daun yang sama,tadi malam " ujar Kakashi

"Kau tidak salah memecahkan sandinya,Kakashi? " tanya Shika

"Dalam daun itu tidak ada yang aneh,bahkan ada petunjuk kemana kita harus pergi,tapi daun itu langsung terbakar setelah selesai kubaca,"

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa," hela Ino

"Mata kiriku masih mengingatnya,"

TAP...ZRUSSSH...

"Disana adalah kota tempat markas Kakuzu dan Hidan berada," jelas Shika

"Kemari,"

"Kita harus menggunakan pakaian yang biasa,bukan guardian," ujar Kakashi

"Untuk menyamar,ya? "

"Iya,ini bajunya," Kakashi mengluarkan buntelan berisi baju-baju dari tasnya

"Lalu dimana kita akan menginap?," tanya Temari

"Aku sudah meminta seorang menyiapkan kamar selama kita disini,tenang saja,"

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi aku sudah mengantuk...Hoaaam " kata Ino

"Jaraknya empat kilo dari sini," ujar Kakashi

"Hah?,jadi kita harus berlari...Lagi? " tanya Ino

"Hn,"

SRAASH..TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Aku menyesal ikut misi ini," keluh Ino sebelum ikut berlari ke penginapan

X~x~x~X

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP...

"Sial dia masih mengejarku,"

SRING...JLEB

"Kau tidak bisa lari,anak kecil " ejek wanita dibelakangnya

"_misiles pájaro de fuego,"_

WUSH...BLAAR...

"Uhuk,Uhuk,"

"Menyerahlah," Sakura mengancam dengan pedangnya

"Sakura Mitarashi,guardian dengan darah manusia,"

"Berikan esencia Mage,"

"Semudah itukah aku memberikannya,padamu? " ejek wanita itu

"Aku rasa..aku harus menggunakan kekerasan," pedang Sakura semakin mendekati leher wanita itu,

"Esencia itu..sudah aku berikan pada Karin," jawabnya santai

"Apa? Karin? "

~~Tbc~~

**Tbc _lagi- dengan gajenya -_-**

**saya bener-bener pusing buat penghubung cerita ke scene perangnya *garuk"kepala***

**mungkin chap selanjtnya bakalan lama..karena saya ingin scene perangnya nanti keliatan gimana getoh...**

**Makasih bagi yang dah review.. :D**

**Mind to review?**


	9. Chapter 9

_~~ esencia de la flor_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Chara : Sakura,Ino,Ten ten,dan Temari

Genre : Adventur / Humor / supranatural

Warning :** alur cerita loncat loncat,OOC-pasti-,cerita sangat sederhana,AU,Typo,-pasti-,banyak teka tekinya!**

Summary : Sakura dan ketiga temannya mendapatkan sebuah kotak. petualangan baru ada didepan mereka .akankah mereka mendapatkan kesialan?,cinta sejati?,atau pelajaran yang sangat berharga?.

~ HAPPY READING! ~

"Esencia itu..sudah aku berikan pada Karin," jawabnya santai

"Apa? Karin? "

"Ya...namanya Karin,dia pendatang sepertimu," wanita itu masih bersikap santai

"Kau siapa?," Sakura memelototinya,dia tidak menyangka ternyata Karin juga ikut masuk ke negeri ini,apalagi bergabung dengan organisasi gelap.

"Perkenalkan namaku Konan," wanita itu menyeringai,seakan tidak takut dengan pedang Sakura yang semakin mendekati lehernya

"Lalu..kapan Akatsuki memulai perangnya?,"

"Besok pagi,"

"Secepat itu?," tanya Sakura tidak percaya

"Percuma saja kau membunuhku,esencia terakhir para guardian sudah ada ditangan kami,apa yang bisa kalian lakukan selain tunduk pada Akatsuki,"

"Tidak akan terjadi," bantah Sakura

"Cih,semua guardian sama,"

"Apa maksudmu?,"

"Tidak ada,"

"Jawab aku ! "

"Semua guardian selalu membantah jika mereka direndahkan,mereka merasa yang terbaik tanpa mempedulikan kami yang hanya rakyat biasa,"

"Mereka membunuh ayah dan ibu kami,membakar rumah kami,bahkan sebagian dari gadis didesaku mengalami pelecehan seksual dari salah satu guardian,"

"Aku mengalami depresi dan tidak memikirkan apapun selain dendam kepada Vindalia ,sampai Pein dan Hidan mengajaku untuk bergabung membalas dendam,"

"Akhirnya,aku,Pein,dan Hidan membentuk organisasi yang beranggota lima orang,"

"Suatu hari,Madara...salah satu guardian tingkat tinggi ikut bergabung,dia menjamin keselamatan kami,hingga dia kami nobatkan sebagai ketua,"

"Jadi Madara ya ketuanya," hela Sakura

"Kenapa kau datang ke markasku?," wanita itu masih tengkurap

"Aku..ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanku,"

"Kenapa kau buang waktumu disini? Kejar saja mereka " kata Konan

"Kemana Karin pergi?,"

"Ke markas utama,"

"Dimana itu?,"

"Cari saja sendiri.."

JLEB...

"HEY ! "

Sakura terlambat,Konan sudah bunuh diri dengan pisau lipat tertanam diperutnya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Anko,sebelum fajar datang," Sakura kembali berlari

X~x~x~x~X

"Semua...lempar !"

SRIIING...BLAAAR

"Sasuke,ini minum-mu,"

"Terima kasih,Mei "

"Bagaimana latihan hari ini?," tanya Mei

"Semakin bagus,aku sudah memperbanyak prajurit,"

PUK..

sebuah kertas gulungan jatuh didepan Sasuke

"Ada apalagi?," Sasuke memungut kertas itu

"Sial !,Aku tidak yakin kalau kita bisa bertahan," geram Sasuke

"Ada apa Sasuke?," Yuuna mendekati keduanya

"Penyerangan Akatsuki..akan dimulai besok," ujar Sasuke lemah

"Itu tidak mungkin,siapa yang mengabarimu?," Kiba,Naruto dan Sai mendekat

"Ini surat dari Kakashi dan yang lain,"

"Kita bahkan belum menyiapkan taktik," ujar Naruto

"Semua alat juga belum sempurna," tambah Kiba

"Sekarang kita rapat," ujar Sasuke,kemudian menarik kedua lengan temannya ke dalam ruangan rapat.

X~x~x~X

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan,Suke " tanya Naruto

"Aku akan membagi setiap ketua divisi di titik penyerangan dan bertahan," balas Sasuke

"Di kertas ini tertulis,markas utama berada di arah utara,markas satu ada disebelah Barat Daya markas utama,"

"Sepertinya itu pos bertahan deh," celetuk Kiba

"Mungkin," balas Naruto

"Lalu,markas penyerangan mereka berada di Selatan ,Tenggara, dan Timur Markas Utama,"

"Mereka menyerang kita besok pagi,kemungkinan sekarang pasukan mereka sudah bergerak," celetuk Sai

"Sekarang kita bagi," Sasuke menajamkan sorot matanya

"Sai,kau di pos Utara Vindalia,bersembunyilah disalah satu bukit,"

"Naruto,kau dipos Barat Vindalia,sebar pengintai disekitar,"

"Dan kau Kiba,jaga Ibu kota,kalian mengerti? "

"Iya,"

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Sai," kata Sasuke

"Kalian bisa memanfaatkan danau,bukit,atau hutan untuk bersembunyi,"

"Ayo kita bergerak," Naruto,Kiba,dan Sai keluar dari ruangan,

"Hgh..." hela Sasuke

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu,Kakashi," katanya sebelum menuliskan surat balasan kepada Kakashi

X~x~x~X

Sementara itu,Sakura masih berlari menelusuri hutan ke arah Utara,lembah Iblis,

"Dimana sebenarnya lembah iblis?,"

"Aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini tapi kenapa belum sampai juga,"

SRAK...GREET..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

X~x~x~x~X

"Ino,sebaiknya kau kembali,"

"Kenapa,Kakashi? "

"Aku merasa firasat buruk pada Sakura," balasnya lemah

"Gadis sepertinya tidak usah diurusi," Ino mengibaskan tangannya

"Iya Ino,sebaiknya kau kembali,aku rasa mereka membutuhkanmu," Temari menghampiri mereka berdua

"Maksud kalian...kalian mengusirku?," Ino berdiri

"Tidak juga sih," balas Temari,Kakashi masih duduk sambil membaca novelnya

"Oh ya,kau kan harus membantu Sasuke mengahadapi perang nanti pagi," Temari mengedipkan matanya

"Baik,baik..aku akan kembali," Ino berlalu ke dalam untuk berkemas

"Kau sedang menulis apa, Kakashi? " Temari ikut duduk disamping Kakashi

"Laporan terakhir,kita sudah mengalahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu,"

"Oh..lalu,apa kita juga mau kembali,"

"Aku sudah memberi petunjuk penting dari semua ini," Kakashi berdiri,dia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan

"Kalian bisa kembali,setelah Ino sampai disana," Kakashi berjalan keluar

"Lalu kau sendiri?,"

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan,"

"Apa itu?," Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik

"Sakura...Sasuke mengatakan dia pergi entah kemana,"

"Kau mau mencarinya?,"

"Hn,"

"Tapi Kakashi,kekuatanmu sangat disayangkan kalau kau tidak ikut membantu,"

"Aku ingin melindungi gadis itu,aku tidak ingin gagal lagi,"

"Kau tidak tahu dimana Sakura berada ,kan? "

"Memang sih..tapi aku yakin,aku pasti akan menemukannya," Kakashi berjalan keluar

"Kau mau pergi?," Temari berdiri

"Iya,"

"Semua keperluanmu masih didalam,Kakashi " kekeh Temari,Kakashi menepuk jidatnya

"Ah iya,aku melupakannya," Kakashi langsung berabalik ke kamarnya

"Ada-ada saja dia," kekeh Temari

X~x~x~X

"Aku..dimana?, " saat kelopak berisi emerlard itu terbuka,sebuah atap dari anyaman daun menjadi obyak pertama yang ia lihat.

"Aku tertangkap,ya? "

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," ujar suara lain membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang memperban kakinya,

"K-Kau siapa?,"

"Aku yang menolongmu," kata wanita paruh baya tersebut

"Terima kasih,"

"Kau bisa duduk sekarang," wanita itu tersenyum,Sakura duduk disamping wanita itu,dengan semangkuk bubur ditangannya,Sakura memakan bubur itu dengan lahap.

"Kau pasti guardian Mage, kan? "

"Iya..darimana anda tahu kalau saya guardian Mage?," Sakura menghentikan makannya

"Aku dulu juga guardian Mage sepertimu,"

"Kenapa anda berada disini?,"

"Sejak saat itu," wanita itu menundukan kepalanya

"Saat Madara Uchiha...,"

"Anda tahu siapa Madara Uchiha?, " riang Sakura

"Madara itu guardian kelas atas dia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk memindahkan penduduk di sebuah desa,tapi seseorang melaporkan bahwa pasukannya kelewat batas melakukan penduduk itu,"

Sakura mendengarkan cerita wanita itu,dari mata wanita itu terpancar kesedihan yang mendalam,

"Tanpa memberi penjelasan,dia langsung membakar pemukiman,dan semua itu atas perintah Madara sendiri,"

"Nama dewan Vindalia menjadi tercemar,Madara dikeluarkan "

"Rencana-nya gagal besar,akhirnya dia membentuk sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki,"

"Rencana?,"

"Ya,rencana untuk merebut Soranoken,pedang langit "

"Kenapa dia ingin memiliki pedang itu?," tanya Sakura

"Dulu...clan Uchiha selalu menduduki tahta raja dewan,karena mereka clan bangsawan,"

"Sampai seseorang penasehat anggota dewan mengajukan pemilihan setiap pergantian raja,Madara yang status nya itu putra mahkota terancam posisinya karena ayahnya menyetujui usulan itu,"

"Di adakanlah pemilihan,beberapa temanku juga ikut,"

"Dari clan Uchiha sendiri,yang ikut hanya Madara si putra mahkota dan Obito si pangeran,"

"Jadi mereka itu saudara ya?," tanya Sakura

"Tapi sampai disemi final,Madara harus melawan adik sepupunya sendiri. Mereka yang dulunya bersahabat menjadi bermusuhan setelah Madara menggoreskan pedangnya dimata kiri Obito,Madara lolos ke final,"

"Tragis sekali," Sakura meringis mendengar bagian cerita itu

"Sampai di babak final,Madara harus melawan Hashirama dari clan senju,"

"Senju?,"

"Dia adalah kakak-ku,sebenarnya Senju juga clan bangsawan,hanya saja peringkatnya masih dibawah Uchiha,"

"Lalu?," Sakura kembali memakan buburnya

"Pertarungan berlangsung lima hari empat malam tanpa berhenti,"

"Wow.." gumam Sakura takjub

"Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh kakak sepupuku,"

"Itu bagus," respon Sakura

"Madara mempunyai dendam kepada clan Senju,dia berencana mengasingkan kami,"

"Sudah kuduga,"

"Dia membuat sandiwara sehingga kakak sepupu-ku terpaksa harus mengusir clan-nya sendiri,"

"Jadi itu..kenapa kau tinggal disini,"

"Bukan itu saja,malamnya setelah kami tiba disini,para pesuruh Madara membunuh kerabat kami,hanya aku dan Tobirama yang lolos dari pembunuhan itu,"

"Kejam sekali.."

"Namamu siapa,gadis manis? " tanya wanita itu

"Saya Sakura Ha-,um..Sakura Mitarashi,"

"Aku..Tsunade Senju," wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura

"Ah..terima kasih telah menolong saya,tapi saya benar-benar haru-" Sakura berusaha berdiri tapi kakinya terasa sangat sakit

KREK..

"Aw..." ringis Sakura

"Jangan memaksakan diri dulu,tinggalah disini beberapa hari,"

"Aku tidak bisa,besok adalah hari penentuan dari hidup para guardian," ujar Sakura lemah

"Apa maksudmu?,"

"Akatsuki akan memulai perang dengan Vindalia nanti pagi,"

"Kenapa kau baru berkata sekarang? Baiklah mari sembuhkan kakimu secepat mungkin,"

Sakura ditarik ke ruang khusus didalam rumah itu,ruang bawah tanah,

"Ayo masuk,maaf kalau tempat ini membuatmu resah," Tsunade tersenyuum kearah Sakura di ambang pintu

"Berbaringlah di sana," Tsunade menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur dengan banyak akar merah dan besar-besar,membuat Sakura ngeri dengan melihat tempat tidur itu.

"Tahan sebentar,paling tidak ini akan membuatmu bisa berjalan dan melompat nanti,"

"Berapa lama?," tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak tahu,"

5menit kemudian...

"Untung saja kau punya elemen yang sama sepertiku,"

"Ugh..sudah selesai,ya? "Sakura bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Kakimu sudah bisa digerakan lagi," mendengar itu,Sakura mulai menggerakan kakinya dan hasilnya cukup baik,

"Sekali lagi terima kasih,"

"Kau ini sedang mengkhawatirkan seseorang ya? " tanya Tsunade.' ternyata memang punya elemen priest '. batin Sakura

"Um...iya,dia Anko Mitarashi,kakak sepupu sedang disekap oleh Akatsuki di lembah iblis,saya ingin mengejarnya tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan tempat itu,"

"Lembah iblis berada diutara tempat ini,berjalan lah kesana,"

"Sekali lagi,terima kasih banyak," Sakura segera keluar dan pergi dengan kecepatan kilat

"Setidaknya aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu,ya kan Tobirama? "

"Jangan memaksakan diri,"

X~x~x~x~X

"Gila,pasukan mereka tidak ada habisnya ! " ujar Naruto yang sedang memukul mundur pasukan Zetsu.

"Harus ada yang ugh,menyelidiki mayat orang putih ini," tambah Chouji

"Naruto kau gunakan _disparo de palas eólicas_, aku akan menggantikanmu sebentar," kata Lee

"Baik," Naruto berpindah ke atas pohon,disana dia sudah menyiapkan elemennya

"_disparo de palas eólicas,_" kata Naruto lantang,kemudian sebuah pusaran angin muncul ditangan Naruto,dia mengarahkan pusaran itu ke langit yang gelap.

Seketika langit itu mengeluarkan lubang dan menghisap semua yang ada dibawahnya.

"Semua zetsu hampir beres,kita memasuki tengah hari.."

"Tidak ada serangan susulan," ujar Hinata

"Byakugan-mu akurat-kan ?," tanya Lee

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto

"Kita kembali,"

X~x~x~X

Sementara itu di hutan utara Vindalia,Sasuke mengalamami hal sama ,

"GRRRR..."

"Sasuke,dari atas ! " teriak Sai dari kejauhan

"_pantalla ga eléctrica,"_

SRIIIING...BLAAAAR...

"Aku bisa mati jika terus-terus an seperti ini,"

"_relámpago_," lirih Sasuke

Semua guardian menatap kearah Sasuke berdiri,wajah mereka berseri-seri,

Kemudian dalam tubuh Sasuke keluar cakra yang mengarah ke langit ,

awan disekitar tempat itu berubah menjadi gumpalan awan hitam dengan muatan listrik dimana-mana.

"Akhirnya anak itu mengeluarkannya,"

"Kita akan mengakhiri ini sekarang juga," girang para guardian

"Hgh...hgh..." Sasuke terengah sambil memegangi matanya

"Kami tidak akan kalah.." Sasuke bangkit,kedua matanya dalam mode maekyou sharinggan.

"TERIMA INIIIIII "

"MAJUUUUU..."

~Tbc lagi~

Gak mau banyak ngomong,cukup terimakashi aja yang udah review...waktu paket saya mau abis!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Mind to review?


End file.
